Difficile de t'atteindre
by Pougnette-Kawaii
Summary: Tout ce passe très bien entre Grey et Jubia. Jusqu'au jour où l'univers de la mage d'eau s'effondre. Après avoir fait cette découverte, elle part en mission seule, sans le dire à qui que ce soit. Jubia était loin d'imaginer que ce jour allait changer sa vie.


Difficile de t'atteindre.

Un jour de pluie à Magnolia, un jeune couple protégé par un drôle de parapluie rose couraient main dans la main pour éviter d'être trop mouillés, en direction d'une guilde. Au loin une enseigne se distinguait du paysage, Fairy Tail, avec une écriture imposante.

Nos deux mages essoufflés finissent par rentrer dans leur seconde maison. Ils étaient toujours liés par leurs mains mais restèrent interdit à l'entrée de la guilde, devant le spectacle habituel qui se déroulait devant eux.

Happy ! Trouves moi un adversaire, je suis enflammé !

Aye sir !

Un drôle de petit chat volant de couleur bleu se mit de suite à frapper la main de son meilleur ami, un certain mage dont il se fait aussi appeler Salamander. En réalité ce n'est autre que le chasseur de dragon Natsu Dragnir.

Toujours avec son sourire enfantin il se mit à cracher du feu mais aussi à provoquer tout le monde.

Ahahahah, personnes n'osent m'affronter ! Vous avez raison d'avoir peur, oh oui vous pouvez trembler devant ma grande pui…

Ferme la Natsu ! J'aimerais profiter de mon fraisier au calme pour une fois.

OUAIS CA C'EST UN HOMME !

Mais non oni-chan, Erza n'est pas un homme voyons.

Erza Scarlet, aussi appelée Titania la reine des fées. L'une des plus grandes magiciennes de cette guilde. Elle avait lancée une chaise sur Natsu pour le faire taire mais le compagnon d'Happy prit cela pour un défi, il lui renvois l'objet mais par erreur et par malchance le fraisier tomba au sol.

A cette vu, tout le monde regardaient les deux mages l'un après l'autre. Natsu s'arrête prêt à s'excuser avec des sueurs au front, mais Erza en décida autrement en lui donnant ce qu'il demande et cela se termine une nouvelle fois en bagarre générale.

Une blonde boit tranquillement son jus de fruit au bar en soupirant devant toute cette pagaille.

Ça n'aurait pas pu se finir autrement toute façon avec Natsu.

Oui c'est vrai, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le calmer un peu ? Après tout tu sais t'y prendre avec lui Lucy.

Mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle Mira !

Mirajane, la douce mage en apparence mais un vrai démon à l'intérieur fit un clin d'œil à Lucy, qui cette dernière rougissait.

La bataille continue de faire rage quand soudain une tête rose sort de la fumée.

GREEEEEYYY ! Viens te battre sale glaçon exhibitionniste.

Jusque là le dit Grey, un jeune mage de glace et le grand rival de Natsu, était encore à l'entrer avec le sentiment de pouvoir peut-être échapper à cette bagarre. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter que son meilleur ami ? L'insulte ainsi.

Le disciple d'Ul lâche alors la main de sa copine est se mêle directement à la foule tout en retirant sa veste et sa chemise.

Quoi tête d'allumette ?! Tu veux prendre ta raclée pour une centième de fois !

Alors là, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

Pendant ce temps Erza c'était changée pour se vêtir de son armure argentée, et la magie commençait alors à faire rage.

Une mage à la chevelure bleutée s'avance au bar pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie Lucy.

Hey salut Jubia.

Jubia s'excuse d'être en retard mais son réveil n'a pas sonné ce matin.

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai commandée pour toi.

Merci.

La nouvelle arrivante s'installe auprès de Lucy mais aussi de Mirajane, son regard reste bien sûr, sur un certain Grey Fullbuster qui était maintenant vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Le rouge lui monta fortement aux joues lorsqu'elle se permit de le regardait plus en détails.

Des muscles bien visibles et soignés, ses cicatrices, une sur son ventre et l'autre sur son front lui donne un style viril, enfin selon elle.

Allo la terre, Lucy appelle Jubia, est-ce que vous me recevez ?!

Hein ?! euh… pardon Lucy, Jubia était dans ses pensées.

Lucy regarde Grey qui à gelé la tête d'Elfman, celui-ci brise la glace d'un seul coup avec son bras transformé en bête.

Ah oui, je vois lesquelles, bien sur c'est pour cela qu'au bout de la quatrième fois tu remarque enfin que je t'appelle.

La grande sœur de la bête se mit à rire avec l'amie de Natsu, avant de resservir les filles. Elle prit la parole.

Alors dis moi, ma petite Jubia, depuis quand Grey à t-il enfin cessé de se mentir à lui-même pour être avec toi ?

Grey-sama a dit à Jubia le lendemain de son retour de mission il y a trois jours, qu'ils nous donnaient une chance.

Ahah il cachait bien son petit jeu celui là alors, malgré toutes les questions que je lui ai posés il ne me disait rien. Une rumeur disait qu'il était amoureux.

Mira à raison ! Jubia c'est super, tu est celle qui a réussie à lui faire fondre son cœur de glace !

La blanche et la blonde se frappèrent dans les mains pour exprimer leur contentement de voir enfin leurs meilleure amie heureuse avec celui qu'elle aime depuis leur toute première rencontre.

Malgré la joie de vivre qu'elle ressent, la bleutée ne se doutait pas qu'un jour, le plus beau jour de sa vie deviendra le plus sombre.

Bon moi je vais aller chercher Natsu, il faut qu'on parte à tout prix en mission ! Mon loyer ne va pas se payer tout seul. A plus les filles.

A plus tard Lucy, sois prudente.

La constellationniste se fait un chemin entre les chaises, tables, verres et même des mages qui volent dans tout les sens, pour arriver auprès de son compagnon de voyage qu'elle attrape par son écharpe fétiche puis le tire vers elle. Non sans même un regard noir de celui-ci car il était sur le point d'envoyer Grey au tapis, selon lui.

On part en mission Natsu !

Tu n'es pas gentille Lucy, au moment où j'allais lui faire avaler ses paroles à ce glaçon !

Et bien tant pis ça attendra, mais mon loyer, non ! Alors on y va et puis tu avais promis !

Bon d'accord. Happy on y va !

Tout les deux accompagnés par leur fidèle compagnon ailés prennent la sortie, non sans un dernier coup de Natsu pour Max qui se trouvait près de la porte de sortie.

Lucy continue de le tiré par l'écharpe, Mira avait raison cette fois-ci la blonde savait y faire avec lui. Pour une raison qu'elle ignore Natsu se calme plus vite lorsqu'elle met son grain de sel, mais pourquoi ? Ressentait-il quelque chose à son égard, non Lucy devait se faire des idées. Natsu reste Natsu.

LES ENFANTS ! Il suffit maintenant !

Tous les mages se stoppèrent en ayant entendus leur maître. Erza avait accrochée Macao, Droy et Jett sur un poteau de la guilde avec l'aide de ses épées. Elfman était sur Wakaba, Lisanna, elle essayait de calmer son grand frère. Quand à Grey, lui faisait face à Fried et Bixrow avec ses mains pleine de glace.

Bon maintenant que j'ai votre attention, j'aimerais que Erza tu viennes avec moi dans mon bureau et les autres je ne veux plus rien entendre. Les plaintes sont de plus en plus nombreuse, alors merci de vous calmer !

Makarof referma la porte derrière Erza, le maître de Fairy Tail était d'un sérieux indiscutable.

Bien, je voulais te faire part de quelque chose d'important,

Oui maître, qui a-t-il ?

Et bien comme tu le sais, Gajeel est parti en mission de reconnaissance avec Lily. Ils sont revenus pour me faire part d'une information, écoute moi attentivement, ils ont découvert qu'une guilde clandestine avait posée une bombe magique dans l'église au centre de la ville de Crocus. Tu va partir avec Grey pour cette mission périlleuse, qui est d'arrêter la bombe mais aussi la guilde.

Quand partons-nous ?

Dans une heure ! On ne peut pas perdre plus de temps que cela, la bombe sera activée dans 72 heures !

Très bien maître je vais de ce pas l'annoncer à Grey pour qu'il puisse se préparer.

Une chose, vous ne devez en aucun cas dire à qui que ce soit la nature de votre mission.

Avec un hochement de tête, Titania descendit dans la salle principale et intercepte Grey, qui était retourné auprès de Jubia.

Grey, nous partons en mission. Tu à une heure pour te préparer je t'attendrais à la gare de Magnolia. Je t'expliquerai en chemin.

D'accord.

La mage en armure était repartie juste après cette annonce, Grey et Jubia étaient en tête à tête autour d'une table dans un coin tranquille de la guilde.

Jubia ne veux pas que Grey-sama parte, on avait prévus une sortie rien que tout les deux.

Je le sais Jubia

Le copain de la bleutée la regarda tristement, il n'aimait pas voir sa belle triste. Il lui prit la main et la regarda dans les yeux.

On fera notre sortie à mon retour je te le promets. Je dois aller préparer mes affaires, je ne devrais pas faire attendre Erza.

Le disciple d'Ul se lève, mais une petite main hésitante s'accroche à son bras. Il baissa la tête pour voir que Jubia le tenait avec une teinte rouge sur ces joues.

Jubia accompagne Grey-sama chez lui, enfin si Grey-sama est d'accord.

Bien sur, et tu pourras, si tu le veux m'accompagner jusqu'à la gare aussi.

Jubia aimerais beaucoup !

Ils s'échangèrent un merveilleux sourire pour finalement partir main dans la main, sous les regards curieux de certains mages.

Sur le chemin leurs mains étaient entrelacées pour le plus grand bonheur de la bleutée. Une fois arrivé devant l'habitat, Grey se penche par surprise vers la demoiselle et lui donne un chaste baisé, ce qui vaut une vague de chaleur dans le corps de Jubia qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Jamais Grey n'avait encore osé ce genre de chose en public. Rougissant, la mage aquatique répondit alors au baisé. Ils mettent fin à ce dernier par manque d'air.

Je pense que l'on devrait monter, sinon mes voisins seront spectateur d'une scène privé dans la rue.

Jubia se mit à bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Que répondre à cela ? Se rendait-il compte de l'effet qu'il produisait chez elle ? La mage le fixe un moment, toujours écarlate, ce qui lui valait un clin d'œil de la part de son beau brun.

Les deux amoureux rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur pour avoir accès au 5ème étage, là où se trouve son appartement. Une tension électrique entre eux se manifeste, Jubia jouait avec l'ourlet de sa robe et sentait le regard de Grey sur elle qui se faisait insistant. La jeune fille ne voulait pas croiser son regard par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ensuite. Le « ding » retentit et ils sortent de l'appareil en se frôlant la main, ce qu'ils leurs procurent une vague de frisson.

Devant la porte, Grey la déverrouille puis s'efface pour laisser entrer sa copine.

Ju-Jubia est chez Grey-sama…

Le locataire avait légèrement entendu ce qui le faisait sourire, il la regardait dans les yeux pour ajouter ceci.

Désolé du désordre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps pour faire du rangement.

En effet, des vêtements mais surtout des caleçons usagés trônaient un peu partout.

Grey-sama n'a pas à s'excuser, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir une quelconque visite…

Vas-y entre, tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Tu peux t'installer ici.

M-merci… et non Jubia ne veux rien.

Le temps que Grey range ses affaires dans la chambre et reviens dans le salon avec un sac de voyage sur le dos, il remarque que Jubia était assise, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre et ses mains posées sur ces dernières.

Elle avait retirée son manteau ce qui laissait voir sa robe dessinée comme il le fallait ses formes. Grey jusque là était toujours à l'entrée de sa chambre et n'avait pas détourné le regard.

Il ne comprenait pas, jamais aucune fille n'avait fait naître ce genre de sentiment chez lui. Mise à part une seule, Ultia la fille de son maître, il y a quelques mois de cela. Le mage se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance, puis posa son sac sur la table dans un bruit sourd qui fit vaguement sursauté son invitée.

Jubia avait relevée la tête vers le bruit sourd, et découvre son hôte à quelques pas du canapé, sans son t-shirt. Par habitude Grey l'avait enlevé, mais pour Jubia le voir comme ça dans son espace personnelle était bien plus électrisant. Elle se lève pour être à sa hauteur.

Grey-sama ne devrait pas préparer ses affaires avant d'être en ret…

Des lèvres douce mais froide se posèrent sur celle de Jubia, les yeux écarquillés elle laisse sa langue danser avec celle de son copain. Grey poussa plus profondément pour la découvrir, c'était la première fois qu'il demandait l'accès totale de sa bouche.

Un petit couinement sortit de la bouche parfaitement étudiée de Jubia, une petite douleur se fit ressentir au creux de son bas-ventre. L'ex de Phantom Lord posa inconsciemment ses petites mains sur le torse du garçon qui lui, la prit par les hanches pour coller instinctivement leurs bassins. Un souffle rauque s'échappe de Grey, ainsi qu'un gémissement pour Jubia dès que la bleutée sentit quelque chose au niveau de son ventre.

Par manque d'oxygène, Grey mit fin au baisé des plus passionné mais reste collé à elle. Les joues de la meilleure amie de Lucy pouvaient concurrencer les cheveux d'Erza, elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle, le désir pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

Jubia… Jubia n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

Grey le sais, mais il ne voulait pas entendre la suite, Il me reste vingt minutes ce qu'il nous laisse encore du temps _,_ pour… en… profiter.

Grey-sama…

Le disciple d'Ul prit cela pour un consentement de la jeune fille, il continua donc de parcourir sa peau douce visible de baisés, en ne laissant pas ses mains inactives. Grey entoura les cheveux de Jubia autour de son poignet pour la maintenir en place, ce qui fit lever sa tête.

Sa compagne se sentit perdre pied lorsque sa langue chaude entrait en contact avec sa peau par moment, sa main droite trouva refuge dans ses cheveux brun et lui tira en griffant son cuir chevelu. Un son agréable sortit de la bouche de Grey suite à cela, son autre main part de suite à la découverte de son torse parfaitement bien dessiné. Le mage frisonne sous ces délicieuses caresses.

Le rival de Natsu ne se contrôlait plus totalement, poussé par son désir et par les caresses de sa tendre amie, leurs lèvres fusionnent de nouveau avec force et empressement. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, s'écrasèrent. Jubia se mit à sursauter lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine pendant quelques secondes avant de les descendre pour les mettre sous ses cuisses. Dans un mouvement rapide la mage d'eau se retrouve dans les bras de Grey, les jambes autour de sa taille. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, Grey la posa sur la table du salon en faisant tomber son sac au sol, et s'installe juste entre ses jambes légèrement écartés pour lui.

Essoufflés tout les deux, ils s'éloignèrent un peu.

Jubia pense…

Même dans ces moments là, il faut toujours que tu pense Jubia.

Non ce que Ju-Jubia essaie de dire… c'est… AH !

Je l'ai trouvé _._

Il lui mordille sensuellement sous l'oreille droite en passant des coups de langues de temps en temps, ce qui lui fit gagner un rapprochement au niveau de leurs intimités.

Le mage laissa échapper un grognement audible.

Jubia, mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

G-Grey-sama va… Ah !

Le dit Grey-sama continua avec son jeu de langue ce qui ne lui facilita pas la vie pour contenir ses réactions et surtout ses pensées.

Grey-sama va être en retard pour sa m-mission… le train part… _,_ hum… le train part dans quinze minutes…

Le disciple d'Ul ne voulait en aucun cas arrêter ce premier moment intime, pour cette raison, mais là il s'agissait quand même d'Erza. Grey devait admettre que sa bleue avait raison, alors il se retira non sans lui laisser une marque sur son cou. Jubia se remit difficilement de ses émotions, tout cela était nouveau pour elle mais aussi très excitant. La meilleure amie de Lucy se releva pour remettre sa robe et ses cheveux en place tout en fixant son copain qui avait lui aussi, ses lèvres gonflés et un teint rosé. Il remit son t-shirt, ramassa son sac au sol et le remplis de tout et n'importe quoi, il n'avait plus de temps de choisir ce qu'il voulait prendre.

Treize minutes plus tard, les deux amoureux arrivèrent à la gare et retrouvèrent Erza avec son grand chariot habituel.

Tu es en retard Grey ! Heureusement que j'ai demandée à ce qu'ils attendent encore un peu en leur disant que c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Oui je sais, désolé mais j'avais égaré… euh… mon caleçon fétiche, oui c'est ça.

Ton caleçon fétiche hein ?! Oui je vois très bien.

Jubia rougissait ce qui n'échappait pas à la princesse des fées, Grey, quant à lui avait mis sa main libre sur sa nuque avec quelques rougeurs également, du au souvenir de leurs moment… d'égarement ?

Allez viens, on y va, nous avons prit assez de retard !

Erza était déjà montée dans le train avec ses affaires rangés on ne sait où.

Grey-sama va manquer à Jubia…

Tu va me manquer aussi, je serais vite de retour tu verras. Je te le promets !

Il posa sa main sur sa joue en lui donnant un doux baisé mais rapide, la cloche du train retentit et Grey se dirigea vers les marches. Une fois le train en route Jubia regarda ce dernier partir en laissant couler quelques larmes et en faisant de grand signe. Pourquoi pensa-t-elle que ce n'était pas un au revoir mais un « adieu » ?

Son beau mage de glace lui envoya un baisé, et fini par rentrer en sécurité dans la cabine.

Alors comme ça, tu laisse une chance à ta relation avec Jubia ?

Euh ouais elle est plutôt mignonne et puis elle n'est pas aussi chiante que je croyais,alors c'est quoi cette mission secrète ?

Après avoir gentiment refusée des consommations, Erza regarde son compagnon de voyage pour lui dire ce que le maître attend d'eux exactement.

Le maître nous a confiés cette mission, qui devra ce dérouler en toute discrétion, Gajeel était parti en reconnaissance avec Lily comme tu le sais, et bien ils ont découvert qu'une guilde clandestine encore inconnue mais très puissante veuille détruire la ville de Crocus en faisant exploser l'église en son centre avec une bombe magique qui arrivera à son terme dans 72 heures. Nous devons donc empêcher cela mais aussi arrêter cette guilde par n'importe quels moyens.

Je vois, mais pourquoi nous envoyer que tout les deux ? On serait plus avantageux si nous étions au moins quatre.

Je le pense aussi, mais le maître doit avoir ses raisons pour agir ainsi.

Le trajet dure encore une bonne heure, une fois arrivés les mages de Fairy Tail cherchent une auberge ou bien un hôtel pour qu'il puisse poser leurs affaires et ainsi réfléchir et faire le point sur le déroulement de cette mission.

A la guilde, une mage à la drôle de chevelure bleutée soupirant seule dans son coin, ne savait que faire pour occuper son esprit tourné vers son copain à des heures d'ici.

Gajeel revenu de sa mission s'installa aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jubia ? Le ciel est gris et je sais que cela viens de toi.

Jubia pense à Grey-sama et à sa mission secrète avec Erza.

Allez ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir ton exhibitionniste.

L'ex de Phantom Lord affichait un léger sourire, quand soudain lui vint une idée.

Viens ont part en mission comme avant, seulement Gajeel et Jubia !

T'abuse pas un peu petite, je viens seulement de rentrer moi et j'aimerais me poser les miches quelques part.

Mais Jubia voulais faire équipe avec toi, elle en a marre de rester toute seule.

Le dragon d'acier soupira devant la détermination de son amie, elle avait besoin de lui.

Bon d'accord,va au tableau et regarde ce qui te convient, prend celle que tu veux. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire toute façon.

Merci Gajeel ! Jubia est contente !

Tout les mages de la guilde encore présent regardaient derrières eux, ceux qu'ils virent étaient vraiment étrange. Jubia avait sautée au cou de son ami chasseur de dragon.

La ville de Crocus était légèrement bien animée ce jour-ci, un événement devait se produire : l'arrivé d'un grand mage sacré, sorti pour la première fois en ville. Celui-ci devait faire un quelconque discours au pied de la plus grande église au centre de la ville.

Grey et Erza parcouraient déjà les rues de cette grande ville, mais comment rechercher l'endroit où la bombe était cachée avec toute cette foule ?

Comment va-t-on trouver l'emplacement ? Il ne faut pas perdre de temps inutilement !

Je le sais, à mon avis, ils ont choisis ce jour pour la faire exploser car c'est l'occasion rêvée avec tout ce monde réunis au même endroit.

Bon allons déjà faire des recherches dans les commerces aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un aurait pu entendre quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans le coin, on se sépare pour couvrir plus de terrain.

La mage d'armure devait bien avouer que c'était à la fois la meilleure solution mais aussi la pire, elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit aucune chose douteuse.

Très bien, tu prends à gauche et moi à droite. On se rejoint à 22h au plus tard à l'hôtel !

D'accord, bonne chance et sois sur tes gardes.

Toi aussi.

Des rires d'une petite fille se faisaient entendre dans la ville voisine de Magnolia. La copine de Grey donner son cœur pour cette mission qu'elle avait choisit elle-même, qui est vraiment, en dessous de son niveau de mage. Et ça, le chasseur de dragon d'acier ne pouvait pas nier que cette mission l'ennuyait mais, il aimait voir ce sourire sur son pâle visage de nature toujours triste.

Gajeel, en voilà un qui vient vers toi vite ! Jubia l'a laissée s'échapper.

Le dit Gajeel soupira, cette « mission » n'était absolument pas pour lui ! Non mais qu'avait-elle derrière la tête en la choisissant.

Non mais tu te fiche de moi Jubia ! Pourquoi m'a tu entraîné la dedans ?! Ai-je une tête à devoir retrouver et ramasser des lapins et d'autres animaux sortis de leurs enclos !

Jubia rigolait encore et encore à cette vision que lui donnait son ami, une brute comme Gajeel qui tenait un petit lapin blanc par les oreilles.

Mais Jubia trouve ça très drôle, et elle n'avait pas envie de se battre. Elle voulait juste se détendre un peu avec Gajeel.

Te rends-tu compte des efforts que je fais, pour que tu ne tire plus la gueule j'espère ?!

Oui et Jubia t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante pour ça, allez maintenant met ce lapin dans son enclos et allons chercher les autres.

Combien il en reste ?

Encore une petite trentaine ! Alors dépêche toi il faut finir avant la nuit sinon ont auras pas la récompense.

Pfff,tu parle d'une récompense, une petite peluche de lapin…

Elle sautilla sur place, comme une enfant toute excitée par son nouveau jouet. Quand au partenaire de Lily, il traînait les pieds mais non sans un sourire en coins.

Le Fullbuster était rentré à l'hôtel avant sa compagne de mission, il prit donc son temps pour prendre une petite douche afin d'apaiser les douleurs musculaires.

Était-ce bien elle ?

Il ferma les yeux, posa ses mains sur le carrelage froid de la douche en laissant l'eau ruisselé sur son corps nu. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, après tout cette fille est censée être à des jours de route d'ici. Grey secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et ainsi finir de se laver et rejoindre Erza, qui devait certainement être arrivée maintenant.

Grey ! Tu pourrais au moins mettre un caleçon, tes pas chez toi là pour rester en serviette. J'espère que tu ne fais pas ça quand Jubia est là sinon elle va nous faire un malaise.

Tsss, mais non elle sait encore se contrôlait,enfin je crois.

Il rougissait à ces paroles, avec Jubia ils étaient tellement proches surtout avant son départ, mais durant un instant il l'avait oublié. Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il vu durant cette journée ?

Eh ho ! Tu et toujours là, ta l'air ailleurs.

Non c'est bon t'inquiète, j'étais juste en train de penser à un problème perso que je devrais régler au plus vite. Bon qu'a tu appris de ton coté ?

Et bien pas grand-chose, bizarrement, rien d'anormale ne se serait passé durant ces derniers jours. Pendant que j'y pense, il y a bien quelque chose de bizarre dans tout ça.

Explique-toi.

Et bien, je me trompe peut-être mais certains habitants seraient des imposteurs, enfin des mages de cette guilde.

Grey l'écoutait attentivement, mais il avait du mal à comprendre en quoi elle avait vue cela.

Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Ils y en avaient qui n'agissaient pas comme ils auront du le faire, je veux dire, c'est très complexe à expliquer mais dans leurs regards ou même dans leurs comportement quelque chose clochaient. Ils ne sont pas naturels. Et j'ai remarquée également qu'ils restaient, comme par hasard dans le même quartier qui a l'air justement très bien gardés par ces mages en civiles.

Alors d'après toi, ce serait là leur planque. Mais comment en être sur ? on ne peut pas passer à l'offensive sur juste une impression. J'ai une idée, je vais aller en reconnaissance cette nuit pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette endroit je te retrouve dans 3h.

D'accord mais fais bien attention, ils ne doivent se douter de rien.

Après son départ, l'amie d'enfance de Jellal en profitait elle aussi, pour passer sous la douche et réfléchir à un plan.

De son coté, Grey, se trouvait à l'endroit exact dont Erza lui avait parlée. Comme si de rien n'était, il parcourait ce quartier en se faisant passer pour un simple touriste. Mais une chose attira son attention, un bâtiment était en effet bien gardé par 5 mages en civiles, alors la clé de la réussite de cette mission se trouvait tout prêt.

Il décida de se poser sur un banc tout près pour les écouter parler.

OH ! Toi là, ramène moi plus de sake j'en ai plus !

Dingo, tu ne devrais pas boire autant ce soir.

Ah ouais, e-eh bien si il y en a qui cherche la bag-g-garre et bien je suis son homme ! Hic… Je fais ce que je veux ici, je suis l-le p-plus f-f-for-ort et le chef de cette brigade, hic !

Oui, oui Dingo on à compris allez on va te chercher cette foutue bouteille pour que tu l'a ferme.

Grey soupira devant ce spectacle, et bien si c'était ça la grande et plus forte brigade pour défendre cette précieuse trouvaille, lui et Erza ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à ce charger de cette mission.

Sasha ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ! Tu crois que parce que je suis ivre, tu dois me manquer de respect !

Le chef de cette brigade se leva d'un coup en faisant sursauter tout le monde, même Grey. Il attrapa Sasha par le cou en le soulevant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne touche plus le sol

Je n'aurais aucun remord si je faisait sauter ta sale tête demain avec cette bombe !

Le mage de Fairy Tail tiqua, alors c'était bien vrai. Mais où se trouve réellement le maître de cette guilde ? Ça ne pouvait pas être lui tout de même ? Grey décida d'en écouter encore un peu plus.

D'acc-d'accord ! Dingo… tu m'étrangle…

Bon ce sake il vient !

L'heure arriva pour Grey de repartir à l'hôtel mais cette fois, pas bredouille.

Erza était allongée sur son lit, car oui ils partageaient la même chambre mais avec des lits séparés bien sur, Grey arriva.

Bon j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! Tu avais raison, c'est bien un repère de mages. Un certain Dingo serait le chef de la brigade, mais il a un petit pêché mignon. Le sake. Il y a aussi un certain Sasha, mais les autres je ne sais pas leurs prénoms, il a parlé de faire exploser la bombe demain !

QUOI ?!

Erza sauta hors du lit d'un seul coup.

Mais ce n'était pas censé être dans 72 heurs ! Pourquoi avancerait-il le déclenchement de la bombe d'une journée ?!

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais dans ce cas nous devrions agir maintenant !

Attends un peu Grey, quelque chose la dedans est trop facile, il ne faut pas foncer tête baissée comme le ferait Natsu, c'est pour une de ses raisons que le maître nous à confiés cette mission. Si nous attaquions ce soir mais qu'en réalité le maître n'est pas ici alors l'alerte sera donnée et il y aura de grande chance qu'il face exploser la bombe dans la seconde, qu'il y ai ses hommes sur place ou non.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

Le lendemain dans la ville de Crocus, les deux mages de Fairy Tail n'avaient pas fermés l'œil de la nuit.

Alors on fait comme ça ? On attend se soir pour intervenir.

D'accord, je m'occuperais de ceux à l'Ouest et toi de l'Est. Bon maintenant que notre plan d'action est enfin mis au point, je vais sortir un peu pour repérer deux ou trois petites choses.

La mage en armure répondit par un hochement de tête puis Grey disparu de son champ de vision. Une chose le tracassait et cela Erza l'avait bien vue même si elle n'avait rien dit à se sujet.

Grey était retourné à cette endroit précis. Il regardait tout autour de lui mais ne vit personne, même pas « elle ».

Grey continuait sa route, dans ses pensées, Jubia lui manquait il ne pouvait pas le nier. Lorsqu'il avait accepté de sortir avec elle, Grey ne ressentait pas de l'amour pour cette dernière seulement de l'attirance. Mais est-ce toujours le cas ? Il savait très bien que la mage d'eau était éperdument amoureuse de lui, mais est-ce suffisant pour une relation sérieuse ?

Le moment était venu, le soleil se coucha assez rapidement et il était temps de passer à l'action, Erza et Grey étaient déjà prêt à intervenir.

Sasha !

Oui Dingo.

Tout est prêt ?! le maître n'aime pas attendre !

B.. Bien sur.

Le maître en question était juste à l'intérieur du bâtiment, à quelques mètres des mages de Fairy Tail. Lorsque Dingo, le plus costaud de la bande, sortait un détonateur, le signal était lancé.

Trop de personnes étaient impliqués, le mage sacré et bien des centaines de personnes étaient réunis sur la grande place, Erza et Grey devaient agir dans la discrétion sans faire courir de risques aux villageois.

Lances de glace !

Transformation ! La ronde des épées !

Dingo est sa bande se retrouva autour d'épées et de lances, qui une d'elle fit tomber le détonateur à terre.

GREY ! Le détonateur vite !

MAIS QUE CE PASSE T-IL BORDEL DE MERDE ?!

Un combat s'en suivait, le mage de glace brisa le détonateur avec sa magie mais… comment est-ce possible ? Le compteur tourne toujours !

Vous pensiez à quoi en venant ici, mages ?! Que c'était si simple de déjouer nos plans ?! Nous n'avons pas passés 2 mois dans cette ville de merde pour se faire arrêter par des minables comme vous ! Vous avez peut-être eu ce pauvre faible de Sasha mais moi et les autres,ça ne sera pas aussi simple.

Erza ! Je te laisse te charger de ceux de ta droite je prends les dix de gauche !

Ne nous sous-estime pas petit mage !

Tu ne le devrais pas non plus !Allons-y Grey !

Le mage de glace afficha un sourire arrogant ce qui ne plaisait pas à ces cibles, tous foncèrent droit sur lui, il attendait le bon moment et fini par envoyer son bazooka de glace. Deux sur dix avaient réussis à esquiver.

Pas mal je dois l'avouer, mais ne vous relâchez pas les gars une petite chose arrive derrière vous.

QUOII ? mais ce n'est pas possible !

Une soucoupe de glace se dirigeait vers eux lorsqu'ils avaient réussis à esquiver le bazooka.

Ne pas sous-estimer les mages de Fairy Tail !

Quant à Erza elle c'était changer, pour se vêtir son armure de l'impératrice des flammes, ainsi elle pu en arrêter neuf. Une chose attira son attention.

GREY ! LE MAITRE S'ECHAPPE !

En effet le maître était en train de s'échapper vers la forêt et avec cela, une petite manette dans sa main.

Je m'en charge Erza ! Je vais lui prendre sa manette et l'arrêter ! Occupe toi de ceux la et rejoins moi !

Attends Grey ! Il ne faut pas agir seul ! GREY !

Mais Grey était déjà parti à la poursuite du maître de cette guilde, la différence de force était bien trop flagrante, mais pourtant le petit ami de Jubia avait foncé tête baissé comme l'aurais fait un certain mage de feu. C'est exactement cela que Makarof voulait éviter.

Erza soupira et se dépêcha de finir avec au moins une bonne dizaine de mages présent ainsi que Dingo. Quel crétin ce Grey !

Ton ami est fini, et toi aussi par la même occasion !

Ne nous sous-estime pas ordure !

Bordel ! qu'il court vite celui là.

Toujours à sa poursuite, le « frère cadet » de Léon avait atteint la forêt derrière la ville. Il ne fallait qu'une seule petite seconde pour que cette enflure appui sur le bouton de la manette, il devait faire quelque chose et vite.

Patinoire olympique !

Le boss glissa et se retrouva au sol, légèrement secoué par la rencontre d'un arbre, Grey en profita pour lui geler les mains et les jambes. Aucun mouvement ne peut être fait. Il s'approcha de lui.

Dis-moi ton nom !

Le prisonnier ria au nez de son « agresseur », comme si c'était si simple. Pour qui il se prenait ce petit mage ?

Q..Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?!

Un nuage de fumé prit place entre les deux hommes, et lorsqu'il fut dissout le maître n'était plus là, plus prisonnier de la glace.

Comment est-ce possible ?!

Tu a encore des années et des années pour apprendre d'avantage, petit, tu et trop faible !

Grey regarda autour de lui mais il ne le vit nul part, ou c'était-il caché cette enflure ?! Un nuage de fumée noir et épais s'abat tout autour de lui, il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Plusieurs coups venaient en traître, de tous les côtés. Le mage de Fairy Tail mit son bouclier de glace mais ce dernier ne servait à rien et fut détruit en une seconde.

Ne t'en fais pas, petit, je te laisse la vie sauve et je ne ferais pas détruire cette ville ! Mais je vais préparer quelque chose de nouveau et tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Sur ces mots le maître, toujours inconnu, s'enfuit et Grey succomba dans l'inconscience.

La reine des fées arriva sur les lieux bien après la bataille, ce Dingo lui avait donné du fil à retordre.

GREEEEYYY !

Personnes n'était la, mais la magie pesait dans l'air, la mage de rang S savait très bien qu'une bataille avait eu lieu ici, de la glace partout, de la fumé noire et une autre substance inconnue se trouvaient sur les lieux. Ce qui l'inquiétais par contre, où Grey se trouvait-il ? Comment allait-elle présenter tout cela au maître Makarof ?

Elle commençait les recherches, impossible pour Erza de rentrer au QG sans son compagnon de voyage.

Lucy ? Tu es là ?

Non loin de la guilde, dans un petit appartement le chasseur de dragon de feu est passé par une fenêtre comme à son habitude. Pourquoi passer par la porte quand on peut voler, avec l'aide d'Happy bien évidemment.

Natsu regardait un peu partout mais Lucy étais nulle part.

Elle n'est quand même pas déjà partie ?

Aie !

Un bruit sourd se faisait entendre vers la salle de bain, le compagnon d'Happy se rua vers celle-ci en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Lucy ?

NAAATSUUU !

La mage constellationniste était totalement nue devant son ami, suite à une chute en sortant de la douche à cause d'un simple peigne qui traînait là, par terre. Elle mit de suite ses mains sur sa poitrine et s'accroupit pour cacher un maximum sa nudité. Rouge comme une tomate, elle avait honte de se retrouver comme ça devant lui, surtout lui.

Natsu quand à lui, rougissait, inhabituelle oui, mais comment faire autrement quand sa coéquipière était dans une telle situation. Il ne parlait pas et restait là, à la regardait d'un air insistant, mais détourna les yeux lorsque Lucy lui lança sa bouteille de gel douche sur la tête.

Sort maintenant Natsu !

Complètement mal à l'aise, elle ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La meilleure amie de Jubia le sentit s'approcher, son cœur s'emballait, mais pourquoi ? S'attendant à ce qu'il l'à touche elle ne fit aucun geste, et c'est alors qu'il la surprit. Natsu avait déposé une serviette de bain en murmurant d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas « tiens, tu va attraper froid. » sur elle avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Lorsque Lucy sortait enfin de la salle de bain, correctement habillée et coiffée, elle ne trouva personne dans son appartement, est-il vraiment partit ? Elle le retrouvera à la guilde après tout, la blonde avait besoin d'une explication sur son comportement de tout à l'heure. Il à réagit d'une drôle de façon, c'était pas le Natsu qu'elle connaissait.

Salut Mira, Natsu est la ?

Arrivée à la guilde, presque vide, Lucy ne trouva nulle part son ami enfantin. Que lui arrivait-il alors ? Ce n'est pas normal.

Bonjour Lucy, pourquoi le cherche-tu ? vous êtes bizarre tout les deux, lorsqu'il est arrivé, Max l'a frappé pour se venger de la dernière fois mais il n'a pas du tout réagit, il est partit au tableau des missions m'en a rapporté une, puis il est partit, juste avec Happy.

Lucy rougissait comme pas possible, Mira était forte pour tout ça. Elle va deviner à coup sur, faut que je l'a joue normal… pensa-t-elle.

Tu es sérieuse la, il devait m'attendre ici !

Ah, tu es vraiment sur de ça, ou bien vous vous êtes vus ce matin et c'est pour cela que vous deviez partir ensemble aujourd'hui. Car hier ma petite, vous ne vous êtes presque pas vus. Alors dis moi ce qui c'est réellement passé Lucy ? Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me cacher ce genre de chose.

La constellationniste ne savait plus où se mettre, Mirajane avait bien évidemment devinait qu'il se passait quelques chose.

Lucy n'avait pas d'autre choix de cracher le morceau, mais à ce moment là, sa meilleure amie faisait son entrée à la guilde avec de grande cernes sous ses beaux yeux. Lucy vit ici une opportunité et l'a saisit sans suite.

Jubia ! Je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir, tu es encore en retard.

Mirajane se mit à rire devant la mise en scène de Lucy. La mage d'eau les rejoignait et comme à leurs habitudes, elles prirent un verre ensemble en parlant de garçons. Mais quel coïncidence, Mira fit un clin d'œil à Jubia pour lui faire comprendre que Lucy cachait quelque chose et reprit la parole.

Alors Lucy j'attends, c'est pas parce-que Jubia est arrivée que tu dois te défiler tu sais. Et puis je suis sure que Jubia veux savoir aussi, pas vrai ?

Euh, oui Jubia veux savoir.

Comme elle venait d'arriver, la mage amoureuse ne savait pas de quoi le sujet était question.

Pendant que Lucy, contre son envie, racontait tout à ses meilleures amies, Erza fit éruption dans la guilde essoufflée, mais seule.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, en chuchotant diverse chose. La mage en armure ne dit rien et va directement voir le maître à l'étage. Le cœur de la mage aquatique avait raté un battement, pourquoi son mage n'était-il pas là… ? Que c'était-il passé ?

Maître ! C'est affreux, Grey il… Grey…

La mage de rang S venait de rentrer comme une furie dans le bureau de Makarof qui se trouvait en pleine entre vue avec Mistgun.

Erza ?! Que ce passe enfin, qu'est-il arrivé à Grey ?

Il est introuvable… je l'ai pourtant prévenu de rester avec moi de pas nous séparer, mais… je m'en veux tellement si je ne l'avais pas laissé partir ça ne serais pas arrivé…

Makarof fit un signe de tête au mage dont le visage était caché, ce dernier sortit de la pièce non sans poser délicatement une main sur l'épaule de la rousse.

Maintenant seuls, le petit maître vint prendre place au cotés de sa fille. Ils s'assoient sur le divan installé en dessous de la fenêtre dont on pouvait remarquer qu'il faisait gris, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes un beau soleil se tenait très haut dans le ciel.

Raconte moi un peu ce qu'il c'est passé.

Nous étions à Crocus et nous avions démasqués les mages qui se mêlaient à la foule en se faisant passer pour des civils. Ils étaient vraiment beaucoup, j'étais entourée d'une vingtaine de mage tandis que Grey venait d'en éliminer une dizaine, le maître de cette guilde prenait la fuite et cette idiot n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et il est parti à sa poursuite malgré mon interdiction ! Si seulement j'avais pu me débarrasser de ces mages plus rapidement j'aurais peut-être pu arriver à temps… Lorsque je suis arrivée sur place, le combat avait déjà était terminé et je n'ai vue le maître et Grey nulle part… Je l'ai cherché pendant toute une longue journée, jour et nuit mais…

Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il réagisse comme Natsu dans un moment pareil !

Je repars immédiatement à sa recherche !

Tu reste ici pour te reposer, je vais envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, tu as mauvaise mine.

Mais maître !

C'est compris ?!

Très bien… Je vais aller le dire à Jubia.

Pauvre petite…

La concernée était toujours avec Mira et Lucy mais elle n'écoutait plus rien. Jubia ne quitta pas des yeux la rouquine s'avançait vers elle. Son cœur lui faisait mal.

Jubia, je dois te dire quelque chose…

La blonde et la blanche se tournèrent aussi vers Erza, mais que ce passait-il ?

O-où est Grey-sama… ?!

Lucy prit sa main dans la sienne qu'elle sera, Mira sentit la mage d'eau sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

Je… je suis désolée, mais je n'en sais rien du tout…

Quoi ?! mais tu étais partit en mission avec lui, tu dois forcement savoir quelque chose Erza.

Oui enfin, ça c'est passé tellement vite, je m'en veux tellement Jubia…

Erza baissa la tête, ne supportant pas comment son amie la regardait, la mage bleue, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Comment ça ? Son Grey-sama avait disparu ? N'était-ce pas un cauchemar ?

Jubia…

Une larme coula, suivit de beaucoup d'autres sur son visage pâle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?! Jubia… Jubia veut savoir…

Est tu vraiment sure ? Je veux dire tu n'es pas…

Erza ! Jubia veut savoir… même si sa fais mal, elle veut tout savoir !

Très bien, voilà ce qu'il c'est passé…

La mage en armure raconta son récit sous les oreilles attentives de la constellationniste, de la grande sœur de Lisanna et d'Elfman et ainsi que de la copine du disparu.

Au fil de son histoire toute sorte d'expression passait sur les visages, Jubia pleurait encore et encore, Pourquoi avait-il suivi le maître seul ?

Et après toute une journée à le rechercher, jour et nuit je suis revenue ici pour faire part de cet… échec au maître.

Ce n'était pas ta faute Erza, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait agir comme ça après tout Grey est quelqu'un d'imprévisible un peu comme Natsu.

Mais justement Lucy ! J'aurais du être plus vigilante en sachant cela ! Pourquoi fallait-il que… JUBIA, ATTENDS JUBIA !

Je pense qu'il faut la laisser seule pour le moment…

Jubia s'était levée et avait courue jusqu'à la sortie de Fairy Tail, Jubia doit le retrouver pensa-t-elle. La mage d'eau se faisait vite mouillée par la pluie qui tomba abondamment.

La nuit était maintenant tombée et Jubia n'avait cessée de courir là où ses pas l'avaient emmenée. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait mais cru reconnaître le chemin de terre non loin de la ville d'Hargeon.

Une fois en ville, la mage remarqua seulement que ses larmes coulaient toujours encore un peu. Son mage de glace lui manquait et elle avait tellement peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Jubia aurait du prévenir Gajeel avant de partir…

La pluie avait presque arrêtée, mais la mage d'eau était complètement trempée. Une vieille dame passait par là et s'arrêta au coté de Jubia.

Te voilà bien trempée jeune fille, et regarde toi tu es toute pâle. Viens avec moi tu va pouvoir te réchauffer chez moi.

Jubia vous en suis reconnaissante, madame.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent ensemble vers la petite maison de la vieille dame, au chaud à l'intérieur Jubia enleva ses chaussures et son hôte lui donne des pantoufles bien chaudes, après lui avoir dit d'entrée totalement, Jubia esquissa un petit sourire pour la remercier de son hospitalité et s'installa suite à sa demande près de la cheminé qui se trouvait être déjà bien allumée.

Que fait tu aussi trempé dans cette petite ville ? Tu n'es pas d'ici je me trompe ?

Ju-Jubia fait partie de la guilde de Fairy Tail, elle est à la recherche de son copain disparue en mission…

Oh je vois, veux tu quelque chose de chaud une soupe, un café, un chocolat chaud peut-être.

Jubia acquiesça avec un mouvement de tête et la vieille dame partie alors chercher un bol de soupe déjà prête posé sur le feu. Lorsqu'elle était revenue dans le salon la mage aquatique s'était endormie, avec un sourire sur son visage ridé, la personne âgée lui mit une couverture sur elle puis alla elle aussi se mettre au lit, l'horloge affichait tout de même 22h30.

Grey tu est enfin réveillé ?

Ledit Grey reprit connaissance lentement en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour dompter la lumière qui est devenue si agressive en ce moment. Il se redressa lentement et il fut plus que surpris en voyant qu'elle se tenait devant lui, mais comment est-ce possible ?

Qu'est-ce.. pourquoi tu est.. Comment je suis..

C'est bien moi Grey, tu m'a manqué si tu savais.. Te trouver au sol de cette façon je ne pouvais pas t'ignorer alors je t'ai amener chez moi, enfin où je loge le temps d'une mission, afin que tu puisse te remettre, en sécurité.

Le mage de glace n'en revenait pas, cela lui faisait un choc de la revoir après tous ces mois passés sans aucune nouvelles.

Ultia

Le fait de dire son nom lui semblait tellement réel, son regard se fit même plus insistant. Cette femme était la toute première femme pour qui il avait ressentit de l'attirance à l'état pur, « Jubia » sa conscience venait de lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus seul maintenant, il s'ôta donc toutes ses pensées qui s'étaient dérivées un peu trop loin à son goût. Grey se secoua la tête puis repris la parole.

Combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Cela doit bien faire 4 jours maintenant, j'étais inquiète et je pensais que tu ne reprendrait peut-être jamais conscience..

La voir comme ça le poussa à la prendre dans ses bras, oui c'est deux mages se sont toujours désirés qu'importe ce qu'il se passait. Ils finissaient toujours par... mais est la mage d'eau dans tout cela.. ?!

Ultia, j'aimerais te remercier comme il se doit.. laisse moi t'embrasser...

Le baiser était pressant, avide, tout deux s'échangèrent tout le désir qu'ils ressentaient depuis toujours à travers ce dernier.

Dans une petite maison, encore loin de l'endroit où se trouvait son ami, Jubia se réveilla en grimaçant légèrement à cause des rayons de soleil qui vint lui chatouiller son visage pâle.

Où se trouve Jubia ?

Bonjour, Jubia tu t'es bien reposée j'espère ?

La vieille dame posa sa main compatissante sur l'épaule de son invitée pour attirer son intention. Une tasse d'un breuvage fumant, en main.

Oui, merci.

La mage d'eau accepta avec un sourire le chocolat chaud, après avoir bu une gorgée, elle soupira. Pourquoi était-elle toujours dans cette maison ? Alors qu'elle peux très bien continuer ses recherches. Mais où ?

Jubia voudrait savoir quelques chose, madame ?

Oh tu peux m'appeler Grace.

D'a-d'accord, Grace.. avez-vous entendue quelques choses d'étrange ces derniers jours comme des bruits étranges, des sorts jetés ? Ou bien même vu quelques choses, Jubia aimerai tellement avoir une quelconque piste pour retrouver son mage.

Son hôtesse porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres avant de la poser sur le rebord de fenêtre, pour faire face a la bleutée.

Mon voisin avait remarqué une odeur étrange un peu plus loin d'ici vers l'Est de la ville tous près de la forêt qui longe Crocus.

C'est vrai ? Pouvez-vous me montrer s'il vous plaît ?!

Oui bien sur, met ton manteau on part de suite. J'espère que ton être aimé se trouve non loin de cet emplacement. Il a tellement de chance d'avoir une amie si aimante.

La petite ami du mage de glace rougissait à ces paroles, oui c'est vrai personnes n'aimait Grey aussi bien et aussi fort qu'elle. Elle était tellement reconnaissante envers de la vieille dame charmante que sa lui faisait tout de même du mal de savoir qu'elle va l'a quitter. Dans une situation différente, Jubia serait restée encore des heures en sa compagnie, rassurante soit-elle.

Après avoir tournées deux fois à droite puis trois fois à gauche, un quartier était détruit. Des décombres pleins le sol, des vases renversés, et... Jubia écarquilla les yeux devant... oui ce sont bien des tâches de sang au sol.

Grace vit l'expression de la meilleure amie de Lucy, puis lui prit sa main tremblante pour tenter de la calmer.

Écoute, ne t'imagine pas tout un scénario, ce sang peut appartenir à n'importe qui.

Oui.. Jubia le sais bien, mais... mais si jamais il était blessé.. ! Et si il était là, quelques part, en train de se vider de son sang...

La vieille dame prit sa jeune amie dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos pour l'inciter à se calmer.

Allons allons, chut _,_ tu devrait y aller, je ne peux malheureusement pas t'accompagner, après tout je ne suis qu'une vieille femme et d'aucune utilité pour ce genre de chose mais je prierai pour toi.

Merci merci pour tous Grace ! Jubia ne vous oubliera jamais, elle viendra vous rendre visite un jour. Promis !

Une semaines passèrent, mais toujours aucunes nouvelles, aucunes traces de son mage ténébreux. Après avoir marché, courue, pleurée, criée son nom de toutes ses forces, Jubia s'écroula au sol épuisée.

De l'eau, de l'eau en continu non loin d'elle. Une petite rivière certainement, Jubia ouvrit les yeux et décida de se diriger vers cette dernière, elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir.

Quelques pas plus tard, la mage aquatique arriva à destination et resta figée par sa vision.. ? son rêve... ? son cauchemars... ? son hallucination.. ?

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas retourner à ta guilde ? Tu à était absent depuis des jours déjà presque une semaine.

Je veux simplement passer du temps avec toi, Ultia. Quand te reverrais-je une fois repartis. ?

Cette dernière phrase à était prononcée par nul autre que Grey Fullbuster, lui aussi allongé dans l'herbes, un coude plié à coté de l'autre mage.Jubia n'arrive pas à regarder ailleurs que cette vision d'horreur.

Grey se pencha vers Ultia pour lui donner un baisé, qui doit être loin de leurs premiers. Ses lèvres si proches de celles de l'autre fille, Jubia eue un mouvement de recule puis fit craquer une branche sous ses pieds. Son corps lâcha prise et elle se retrouva fesses contre terre lorsque son regard avait croisé celui De Grey. De son mage. De son petit ami.

J-J-Jubia !

Grey-sama.. Grey-sama était absent si longtemps.. Er-Erza est rentrée seule à la guilde, elle est rentrée toute seule... sans Grey-sama... elle disait que vous vous étiez battus et que vous aviez étaient séparés.. Erza a cherchée longtemps, mais... Jubia à su ! Jubia voulais te retrouver... elle était inquiète...

Jubia... Jub...

Pourquoi ? Jubia à tout entendue.. à tout vue... Grey-sama n'a fait que jouer avec Jubia... Jubia l'aime tellement, mais Grey-sama lui n'aime pas Jubia...

Attend Jub...

Le mage de glace se leva et s'approcha d'elle très lentement mais lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Jubia va partir maintenant...

L'amie de Lucy se releva en titubant, des larmes... une grande quantité de larmes roulèrent sur ses jours. Quand est-ce qu'elle avait commencée à pleurer ? Grey tenta de lui prendre la main pour la retenir mais elle le repoussa et cria.

Non ! Ne touche plus Jubia ! Grey-sama n'a plus le droit ! Il n'aurait jamais du avoir un tel droit ! Grey-sama à brisé le cœur de Jubia... Jubia qui n'a cessée de le chercher encore et encore durant toutes ces longues journées ! Jubia va rentrer,toutes seule... elle n'aurait jamais du venir ici !

La fille d'Ul était debout à présent et assistait à ces étranges retrouvailles entre, un couple ? Jusque la Jubia avait cessée de pleurer et ne regardait que très rarement le mage de glace, ce qui le surprenait grandement c'est lorsqu'il veuille la toucher elle s'éloigne ou le repousse. Sa ne ressemblez tellement pas à sa Jubia. Enfin l'était-elle encore, dans son cœur Ultia était la aussi.. mais il ne fera aucun commentaire sur ça. Il savait très bien qu'il avait détruit la meilleure amie du dragon slayer d'acier mais il ne voulait pas en arrivait là. Ultia n'aurait pas du refaire surface, il croyait, il était sur qu'il aurais pu être heureux avec Jubia.

La mage d'eau détourna pour la dernière fois son beau regard de celui de son ténébreux, celui qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde, celui qui lui a montré le soleil pour la première fois, celui qui a volé son cœur pour ensuite le piétiner sans fin.

Elle se mit à courir de toute ses forces pour s'éloigner au plus vite de la source de sa douleur.

JUBIIIIIIIIIIAAAA !

L'entendre crier son nom ne fit qu'accroître sa douleur mais elle ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin pour s'enfuir loin, très loin de Grey. Elle voulait rentrer et s'engouffrer chez elle pour toujours et ne plus jamais ressortir. L'ex de Phantom Lord prit le chemin pour rejoindre Magnolia. Dans la tristesse, sous la pluie. Le ciel pleurer avec elle, pour elle, qui avait déjà pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Erza à tu des nouvelles ? Jubia est partie depuis si longtemps je m'inquiète..

Non j'ai cherchée dans le quartier où l'incident c'est produit mais rien, je ne sais pas du tout où elle se trouve, et puis Natsu a essayé aussi mais rien alors qu'avec son sens de l'odorat sur-développé ça aurait du être le contraire.

La meilleure amie de la disparue n'avais plus le cœur à rire ou bien même à participer aux missions que lui proposé son camarade aux cheveux rose, même lorsqu'il mit son loyer sur le tapis. Elle était très inquiète, et puis Grey qui ne revenait pas à la guilde.

Hoy Lucy, regarde j'ai trouvé une mission faite pour toi en plus regarde la prime ! c'est exactement la somme qu'il te faut pour ton loyer !

Aye sir !

C'est gentil Natsu mais.. je vais plutôt aller marcher un peu.

Bah attends Lucy, on avaient pourtant...

Laisse la Happy, elle doit être un peu seule...

De la tristesse, oui c'est bien de la tristesse et de l'impuissance que vit Erza dans les iris noir de Natsu, avec un sourire en coin elle vint le rejoindre.

Natsu !

Hein quoi !

Je pense plutôt qu'elle préférerais avoir de la compagnie que de rester toute seule, après tout Jubia est sa meilleure amie, elles sont inséparable alors réconforte la. Toi seul est capable de remplir se rôle.

Quoi mais pourquoi moi ?

Oui pourquoi lui ?

Vas-y je te dit !

Après avoir haussé la voix, Titania vit une tornade rose se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne le savait pas encore mais Natsu tenait à Lucy beaucoup plus que comme une simple amie, il fallait juste un petit coup de pouce.

Un bruit sourd dans la guilde fit sursauter et aussi retourner tout les mages, Erza vint voir ce qu'il se passe étant à l'étage avec le maître, resta sans voix quelques seconde, le maître à ses cotés.

Où est-elle ? Où est Jubia ?!

Grey, mais où était tu ? Que c'est-il passé à Crocus ? C'est quoi ce délire là ! Tu par seul alors que tu savais très bien qu'il fallait rester groupés ! Tu aurait pu te faire tuer ! Je t'es cherchée partout !

Oui, oui je sais mais attend avec toutes tes questions Erza ! Jubia, est-elle rentrée ?

Quoi mais pourquoi ? Non elle n'est toujours pas là, elle était partie a ta recherche.

Ouais je sais.. elle ma trouvé. Puis elle s'est enfuie en courant, elle est introuvable.

Cela n'a pas de sens, Jubia ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

Bon les enfants, allons dans mon bureau car je crois qu'il y a une chose que je dois savoir à propos de la mission. Vous vous expliquerez une fois cela fait !

Tous arrêtèrent leurs chuchotements, suite à l'arrivé en grande bombe du mage de glace, Erza et Grey montèrent au bureau de leurs maître, la rousse ferma la porte derrière elle.

Bon, commençons par ton rapport Grey. Je t'écoute.

Et bien, j'ai vu le maître s'enfuir alors je l'ai poursuivi et j'ai donc était séparé d'Erza. Mais j'ai bien fait ! Sinon nous aurions perdus sa trace.

Non Grey, tu as agis comme Natsu, c'est pour cela que tu devais rester avec moi.

Erza ne le coupe pas s'il te plaît.

La reine des fées se leva et vint s'appuyer contre le murs, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine. Grey repris son récit, assis devant Makarof.

Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir son nom, mais sa magie je m'en souviens très bien.. elle est étrange un nuage noir, toxique comme du poison mais différent. J'ai reçu plusieurs coup venant de cette dernière, c'est comme si il ne faisait qu'un avec elle. J'étais enveloppé dans cette brume et jétais prisonnier.

Étrange.

Qui y a t-il maître ?

Le maître se leva et mit sa main sur son menton.

Cette magie ne met pas inconnue, j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Seul une personne était capable d'un tel comportement, il prenait plaisir à enfermer ses proies dans une prison d'un épais nuage noir, comme de brouillard étouffant pour les torturer de l'intérieur jusqu'à mort sans suive. Grey, cet homme là est très dangereux, comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper ?

Et bien c'est lui qui m'a laissé partir, il m'a dit de transmettre un message. Il a dit qu'il renonça à détruire Crocus mais qu'il allait préparer quelques chose de nouveau. Ensuite je me suis évanouis.

Le maître de cette guilde clandestine n'est autre que Zeto, tout le monde le surnommaient « le grand Z », il n'a pas de nom de famille et personne ne sais d'où il vient.

Déjà nous avons réussis à connaître son identité, et c'est grâce à toi Grey ! Même si tes manière de faire ne me plaise pas, cela va grandement nous aider pour la suite.

Les deux mages sortirent du bureau et de la guilde pour parler de leur mission secrète sans une oreille indiscrète qui traînerait. Mais aussi la mage la plus puissante voulue savoir un détail et Grey savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Que c'est-il passé avec Jubia ? Pour qu'elle s'enfuie et pour que tu lui court après, sa ne devrait pas être l'inverse normalement. Tu peux tout me dire Grey.

Aaah un bon bain, rien de mieux pour se détendre ! Je me demande où Jubia a bien pu se rendre, a-t-elle retrouvé Grey ? Raaaaaah bon sang ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'inquiéter, ils vont bien tout les deux. Puis ils reviendrons sûrement bientôt, je dois me reprendre.

Lucy !

Ah ba on ta enfin trouvés.

NAAAATSSUUU, HAPPPY ! bon sang mais sortez d'ici !

Lucy était toute rouge, elle pourrait même concurrencer avec les cheveux d'Erza, encore une fois. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ou si il en faisait exprès mais le dragon apparaissait toujours lorsqu'elle était vêtue d'une simple serviette ou pire. La constellationniste rougissait encore plus à se souvenir, quand à Natsu il ne voulait pas partir, il savait qu'elle était triste alors qu'elle soit dans cette tenue ou bien autrement il restait un poing c'est tout.

Non.

Il avait prononcé se petit mot avec une tel intensité dans la voix ainsi que dans son regard, son cœur avait loupé un battement la première fois qu'il avait vu sa camarade complètement nue et une fois de plus à ce moment précis. Natsu ne comprenait pas cet étrange sensation mais le fait que Lucy rougisse lui disait qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

La dit Lucy avait écarquillée les yeux devant cette réponse complètement différente de celui qu'il l'avait prononcé. Mais que ce passait-il bon sang ? Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement à son égard depuis plusieurs jours. Elle fallait qu'elle sache !

Natsu, pourquoi.. pourquoi est tu si différent avec moi lorsque l'on est seuls.., ?

Happy ? Va m'attendre à la maison.

Aye sir !

Le fidèle compagnon de Natsu s'envola par la fenêtre, d'où il était entré quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lucy essaya de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, être seule avec Natsu ne la dérangeait pas au contraire mais.. le Natsu en face d'elle était différent mais tellement envoûtant, qu'elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

Natsu se rapprochait, lentement d'un pas certain, de son amie alors que cette dernière reculait jusqu'à rencontrer un mur. La mage des clés hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de cette dernière.

Na.. Natsu.. qu'est-ce qui..

Ton cœur bat si vite, je peux l'entendre à travers ta peau...je peux ressentir les frissons qui parcourent ta peau lorsqu'elle est en contact avec la mienne.

Le dragon slayer posa sa main sur son bras et caressa sa peau doucement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à trouver de réponses à ta question, Lucy.

Il venait de prononcer son nom d'une voix très douce, Lucy en eue le souffle coupé. Le garçon dont elle était amoureuse agis exactement comme elle aurait aimée qu'il le fasse depuis longtemps, mais une chose clochait.. Natsu devait être idiot et ne rien savoir sur ce genre de chose. Alors pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ? Elle ne pouvait pas parler, sa caresse sur son bras était vraiment très agréable, la blonde ferma les yeux et emprisonna sa lèvre entre ses dents. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Natsu avait renouer le contact, il.. il rougissait également ? C'était vraiment agréable de le voir comme ça, Lucy fondait littéralement.

Il reprit alors la parole.

Lorsque je suis avec toi, seul, tant de chose me passe en tête. Je ne saurais les décrire car je n'ai jamais rien ressentit de tel mais.. je veux simplement te voir sourire, te voir heureuse, mais je veux surtout que se soit grâce à moi ou indirectement lié à moi.

Natsu...

Mon cœur bat si vite quand je suis près de toi, tout comme le tien lorsqu'il est près de moi. Je peux entendre ta respiration changée quand je m'approche de toi ou bien quand je te touche.. tu me fais sentir, différent et j'adore ça, tu me fais découvrir tant de nouvelles sensation sans que tu le sache, et j'adore sa.

Il descendit sa main tout le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main pour la ramener au niveau de sa tête, pareillement pour la deuxième.

Ta peau est si douce sous mes doigts... ton odeur... ton odeur est celui que je préfère, tu sent tellement bon Lucy.

La meilleure amie de Jubia ne savait plus du tout où elle était, Natsu seulement Natsu comptait pour le moment. Son corps répondit automatiquement à chaque touché du dragon slayer, il était proche vraiment très proche. Ses lèvres trop attirante pour la blonde, elle résista pour ne pas franchir les derniers centimètres. Lucy était pris au piège, celui du méchant dragon de feu, les mains retenues au niveau de sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas le touchait comme elle en avait souvent rêvée. Sa poitrine touchait le torse de son compagnon et le sang lui monta à la tête en sachant qu'à tout moment sa serviette pouvait lâcher.

Natsu rapprochait encore un peu plus son corps chaud de celui de Lucy.

Tu ressent exactement comme moi, Lucy... tu n'a pas besoin de me l'avouer ou de le nier, ton corps répond pour toi...

Sa respiration devint aussi lente que celle de la constellationniste, il se rapprochait encore un peu plus près de ses lèvres.

Je vais maintenant t'embrasser, Lucy Heartfilia.

Rougissant également Lucy ferma les yeux en même temps que Natsu, et profita du moment ou ce dernier posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes afin d'échanger leurs tout premier baisé. Il était hésitant, maladroit mais aussi pressant et insistant comme si cet instant pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment. Natsu tenait toujours les mains de Lucy mais cette dernière réussie à libérer une main pour la mettre sur le torse du rose qui avait grogner de surprise, il se colla totalement à la blonde et leurs baisé monta très vite en température.

La pluie tomba encore à un rythme inquiétant, la femme d'eau ne courait plus elle était là, assise contre un arbre depuis pas mal de temps. La mage ne fit plus du tout attention à ce qu'il l'entourait, son temps à elle c' était arrêté lorsque ses yeux bleus se sont posés sur ce qui était supposait être son petit copain. Les jambes repliés contre sa poitrine, complètement perdue dans ses pensées ne remarqua pas la présence de son meilleur ami. Le seul qui ne l'ai jamais trahi.

Et bien dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ? Tu est toute trempée et j'ai eue un mal de chien à te trouver à cause de ça _..._ la pluie dissimule ton odeur.

Gajeel resta un moment debout mais sa coéquipière ne fit aucun mouvement, alors il se mit à sa hauteur et repris la parole doucement.

C'est Grey c'est ça, c'est à cause de lui que tu est ici et non à la guilde. Tu sais tout le monde se fait du soucis pour toi, Lucy, Lucy n'est plus la même depuis que tu a « disparue ».

Il.. il a... Jub.. Jubia a...

La mage d'eau se remit une fois de plus à pleurer, le dragon slayer jura intérieurement qu'il fera regretter amèrement l'exhibitionniste d'avoir mis son amie qui lui est cher dans cet état. Mais avant ça il pris Jubia dans ses bras afin de la rassurer en lui disant des mots gentil à l'oreille.

La nuit fini naturellement par tomber mais Jubia et Gajeel sont toujours au même endroit, endoloris par sa position le compagnon de Lily se mit debout en grimaçant, ses muscles sont tout engourdis de ne pas avoir bougés durant des heures.

La pluie a enfin cessée et ils prirent tous les deux la routes pour rentrer à la guilde dans un silence de plomb, Jubia n'avait pas envie d'y retourner sachant pertinemment que Grey y sera. Mais son protecteur lui a affirmé que si il l'approchait sans respecter une certaine distance il lui ferais cracher tous ses boyaux à se glaçon.

Voilà tu sais tout..

Le mage de glace baissa la tête, il avait honte de lui mais aussi il était très mal à l'aise car il ne voulait pas du tout faire de mal à sa bleutée mais, entre lui et Ultia.. il ne pourrait l'expliquer. Erza était complètement choquée, elle avait tant de mal à croire cet histoire mais dans le fond elle savait que c'était la vérité sinon autrement Jubia n'aurait jamais réagis de cette façon. La mage de rang S était très en colère contre son ami, faire souffrir la seule personne qui lui vouait un amour incommensurable c'était juste horrible.

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi maintenant Grey ? Pourquoi avoir fais ça juste après que vous vous êtes donnés une chance ?

J'étais persuadé que je pourrait être heureux avec Jubia, sincèrement. Mais les fait sont là, Ultia est revenue après des mois d'absence et elle m'a sauvé la vie.. je ne veux en aucun cas me trouver des excuses mais elle auras toujours la meilleure place au fond de moi...

Mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ! Enfin Grey, faire ça à Jubia qui t'aime tant depuis le premier jour ! Tu as joué avec ses sentiments, tu lui a fait croire que tu l'aimais alors qu'en réalité..

JE NE LUI AI JAMAIS FAIT CROIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT ! MES SENTIMENTS POUR ELLE SONT BIEN REELS !

La mage aux cheveux écarlate resta bouche bée, il venait pour une des rare fois, hausser la voix sur elle sans transpirer ni même trembler. Elle soupira puis repris calmement.

Grey. Met toi bien sa dans ta tête froide, Jubia ne te pardonnera jamais en dépit de son amour pour toi. Et le jour viendra où toute la guilde sera au courant et la tu risquerais vraiment d'en baver et je te laisse deviner surtout par qui.

Je le sais très bien ça, le fait d'être dans la même guilde ne va pas faciliter la tache mais nous pouvons y arriver. On peux surmonter ça je dois simplement lui parler.

Ne crois pas que se soit si simple, Grey. Bon il se fait tard. Bonne nuit.

On verra bien, bonne nuit Erza.

Le lendemain matin, Jubia était déjà à la guilde avec Mira lorsque Lucy arriva.

JUUUBIAAAA ! Oh tu m'a tellement manquée ! Mais où était tu ? On c'est fait un sang d'encre tu sais.

Jubia est désolée, elle.. enfin elle a passée une très mauvaise journée hier.

Mais enfin, tout de même pour ne pas rentrer durant plusieurs jours ! Je m'imaginais tellement de choses dans ma tête.

Jubia est désolée pour avoir inquiétée Lucy, ce n'étais pas du tout son attention.

La constellationniste lâcha la mage d'eau pour se mettre à ses côtés, elle la regardait de la tête au pied, si il y avait bien une chose que Lucy savait c'était que sa meilleure amie lui cachait quelque chose d'important mais ne voulant pas lui faire de peine elle garda cela pour plus tard.

Gajeel entra avec Lily, il était rassurée que Jubia était présente même en sachant que l'objet de son « désir » allait venir d'une minute à l'autre mais le dragon slayer devait avoir un tête à tête avec lui, ne surtout pas lui « parler » en présence de sa précieuse amie.

La bonne humeur de la guilde revient vite à son habitude, et les bagarre se font encore une fois une grande place dans la pièce principale.

Erza accompagnée de Grey, arriva juste après qu'une chaise c'est fracassée contre le mur à gauche de Titania. De suite elle planta le mage de glace sur place, pour affliger une bonne correction aux membres de Fairy Tail.

C'est pas un peu fini tous se bordel ! Transformation !

Vêtue de son armure argentée, elle pris place dans ce « combat » ou bien cette « distraction » pour le plus grand bonheur du dragon slayer de feu qui exigea un combat en un contre un.

Pendant ce temps Jubia parlait, riait même avec Mira et Lucy au bar devant leur cocktail favoris. Elle ne vit pas son « ex » copain l'approcher.

Euh.. Jub' on peux parler ?

Ladite Jub' resta muette est écarquilla les yeux devant cette personne, comment osait-il lui faire face après cette humiliation ?

Jubia.. Jubia ne veux plus parler avec Grey-sama..

Jub' s'il te plaît, il faut que tu comprenne. Tu ne peux pas rester sans une explication !

Il haussa un peu la voix et certains mages regardaient la scène qui se déroula sous leurs yeux.

Je suis désolé, tu dois savoir que..

NOOOON ! Jubia ne veux plus rien entendre !

Elle se leva sans même lui donner un regard, et s'adressa à Mira.

Tu peux venir avec Jubia un instant.

La grande sœur des Stross ne compris pas ce qu'il ce passait devant-elle, elle qui savait toujours tout, concernant les histoires de cœurs, mais elle préférait ne rien dire à ce sujet qui avait l'air si sensible pour la bleutée.

Une fois éloignées, Jubia repris la parole.

Jubia va partir en mission, seule !

Quoi mais pourquoi ? Si je peux me permettre tu n'est pas dans ton état normal pour une raison qui m'échappe. Cela pourrait être dangereux !

Jubia veux partir seule c'est tout. Jubia te laisse le dire à Lucy. Elle comprendra.

Mais enfin Jubia non !

Alors tan pis, Jubia va rester un peu seule pour le moment après elle partira.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Jubia était partie par la porte de derrière sans même une seule explication, Mira en colère se dirigea vers le seul qui puisse éclaircir ce nuage sombre.

Grey ! Que lui a tu fait ?

Quoi mais enfin ? Où est Jubia ?

Elle vient tout juste de partir de la guilde en disant seulement qu'elle voulait rester seule. Alors ?! Pourquoi elle, pourquoi Jubia t'a-t-elle criée dessus ?!

Il baissa la tête, bien sur toute la guilde avait arrêtés ces activités. Avant même que le disciple d'Ul ne puisse dire un mot, un mage passa très vite tel une tornade entre tous pour pouvoir affliger un coup de poings d'acier dans la mâchoire de Grey .

Gajeel ! mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ce passe à la fin ?!

Il se passe que cet enfoiré de glaçon va mourir sur le champ !

Le dragon slayer tremblait de colère devant un Grey qui restait impassible devant une tel fureur. Alors qu'il devrait fuir, très peu de personnes sont encore là pour témoigner la puissance de Gajeel lorsqu'il est dans cet état.

Erza arriva aux cotés du mage d'acier pour le retenir de tuer leurs camarade, tandis que Grey se releva et s'essuya sa lèvre dégoulinante de sang fendue en deux.

Gajeel ça suffit ! Réagir comme ça ne te servira à rien, il a grandement déconné certes mais ce n'est pas non plus une raison d'en venir à de tel circonstance !

Quoi ! Erza tu te fiche de moi la ! Il l'a humiliée !

Oh mon dieu...

La blonde mit ses mains devant sa bouche devant cette affirmation, pourquoi Grey ferait une chose pareil ? Lucy pleura en pensant à son amie, seule quelque part dans la ville pour s'éloigner de lui, pour s'éloigner de sa moitié. Natsu pris sa mage des clés dans les bras, comme il aurait fait si ils étaient seuls mais la elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle avait besoin de lui. Qu'importe si les autres découvre leurs nouvelle relation il ne pouvait simplement pas regarder Lucy dans cet état sans rien faire.

Voilà je vous ai tout raconté, bordel ! Vous êtes satisfait maintenant ? Bande d'abrutis !

Le mage de glace parti de la guilde après sa grande révélation sur sa relation avec Jubia et le passage d'Ultia. Tous avaient du mal à y croire mais on ne pouvait pas ignorer les faits. Gajeel jura qu'il s'occuperait de son cas lorsqu'il s'y attendra le moins.

Le soir arriva très vite et pour d'autre trop lentement. Plus personnes n'étaient à la guilde, Jubia décida de ce moment la pour aller au tableau, choisir une mission. Elle regarda la quête puis la posa sur le bar avec un petit morceau de papier et pris la route sans le dire à qui que se soit.

Jubia n'aurait pas du partir.. Gajeel et Lucy vont encore s'inquiéter...

La mage aquatique airait ci et là, ses pensées complètement ailleurs. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours agir sans réfléchir lorsqu'il s'agissait de son mage de glace. Elle secoua la tête. Jubia ne devait pas se laisser distraire, elle devait arrêter une source magique inconnue sur une montagne. Cette magie parcourrait cette dernière toute entière. La mage devait repérer la source pour écarter tout danger. Pour y parvenir l'amie de Gajeel devait marcher pendant trois jours, n'ayant pas d'argent pour le train.

Allez ! Jubia faut laisser Grey-sama loin très dans la tête ! Jubia doit se reprendre et revenir à la guilde plus forte et surtout sur d'elle...

Le temps était nuageux mais, ce n'était pas l'œuvre de la bleutée. Lucy venait d'arriver à la guilde et Mirajane avait l'air triste, tandis qu'elle parlait à sa petite sœur. La blonde se dirigea vers son amie en demandant ce qu'il ce passait.

Jubia a laissée un mot hier soir, disant qu'elle partait pour une mission... et pas n'importe laquelle...

Quoi ? mais pourquoi ne m'a t-elle rien dit...

Elle n'aurait pas du partir seule surtout pour celle-ci...

Pourquoi, c'est quoi Mira ?

La barman montra la feuille de mission à la constellationniste, Lucy serra le poing. Tout ça c'était de la faute de Grey !

Oye ! Lucy, tu est déjà là ? On est passés chez toi avec Happy cette nuit mais tu n'était pas là, ta passée la nuit dehors ?

Aye sir !

La mage des clés rougissait comme pas permis, pourquoi diable, Natsu venait-il de dire ça en présence de la démone. Cette dernière oublia vite pour le moment le cas de Jubia en dirigeant son regard sur le rose.

Dis moi Natsu, pourquoi est tu allait chez Lucy cette nuit ? Si je ne me trompe pas, lorsque toi et Happy vous vous pointez là-bas c'est en journée...

Euh...

Des sueurs froide parcouraient la tempe de la blonde, Natsu était tellement idiot qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Enfin pas toujours du moins.

Mirajane, on prend cette mission avec Lucy !

Le petit chat ailés avait mis l'affiche sous le nez de la grande Stross pour permettre à Natsu de s'échapper en prenant Lucy par la main au passage.

Alala l'amour est pesant entres ces deux là, nice Lucy !

La démone regarda ses trois camarade s'en aller dans un nuage de poussière.

Concernant la mage aquatique, Mira devait faire part de son agissement à Makarof et peut-être bien aussi à Gajeel lorsqu'il arrivera.

Le mage de glace avait tout entendue sur l'ex de Phantom. Même si ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il pourrait avoir, Grey partit à sa recherche. Le dragon slayer d'acier l'avait vu partir, il voulait le suivre mais il fut arrêter par l'ex magicienne de rang S.

Dans une autre guilde, un mage de glace aux cheveux d'argent prit une mission est décida de la faire en solo, étant donné que son équipe était déjà occupé pour divers raison.

Tu est sur de vouloir partir seul Leon !

Oui, et puis sa ne devrait pas me poser trop de problème !

Tu as intérêt de ne pas revenir bredouille sinon tu vas tourner.

Léon Bastia souriait, son maître était une vielle dame mais son péché mignon était de faire tourner tout le monde qu'elle avait sous la main. Le disciple d'Ul prit la route, confiant.

Jubia n'en peux plus..

La-dite Jubia s'essaya contre un arbre à l'ombre, cette ville était connue pour ne jamais pleuvoir. Voir juste un peu. Être seule c'était bien, mais sa signifiait aussi être seule avec ses pensées. La mage d'eau, avait pris cette mission sans réfléchir à un plan. Elle profita donc de ce moment calme pour en mettre un en place.

Que fait tu au pied de cette montagne ?

Cette voix, Jubia ne l'avait entendue que très peu mais elle se rappelait à qui elle appartenait.

Jubia n'a pas de raison de te répondre, ni à te parler.. laisse Jubia tranquille !

Non tu te trompe, je crois que l'on devrait parler. Grey n'a pas du le faire... je me trompe ?

La mage aquatique resta silencieuse, pourquoi devait-elle se retrouvait en face d'Ultia ? Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Ça faisait partie du passé.. Jubia voulait s'en convaincre.

Jubia n'a pas laissée Grey-sama... elle ne l'a pas laissée lui en parler car Jubia ne veux rien savoir !

Oh mais ma petite je vais te raconter ce que j'en pense de cette histoire entre vous !

La bleue cachait ses oreilles à l'aide de ses mains mais elle entendait tout de même tout ce que la fille d'Ul lui racontait. Jubia se retenait de pleurer, elle avait déjà verser assez de larmes pour lui.

Tu n'a rien à faire avec Grey ! Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi il à cédé pour finalement te donner ce que tu voulais. Je suis sur que tu n'a pas pu profiter de lui.. comme je l'ai fait ! Ahahaha je peux te dire que toi qui l'aime éperdument tu va louper quelque chose !

Arrête...

Nous deux c'étaient écris depuis bien longtemps ! Bien avant votre rencontre, il m'était destiné. Grey fini toujours par revenir auprès de moi ! Tu en a eu la preuve sous les yeux ma chère Jubia.

Jubia... Jubia veux rien entendre...

La meilleure amie de Lucy se leva pour prendre ses jambes à son cou ne prenant même pas ses affaires avec elle. C'était loin de ses soucis, les paroles d'Ultia restaient gravées dans sa tête. Après s'être éloignée suffisamment pour ne pas reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Jubia tomba au sol et repris son souffle difficilement. Pourquoi Ultia devait-elle toujours être dans les parages ? Avant ça, tout ce passait pour le mieux entre elle et son mage. Enfin était-ce bien le cas ou juste un mensonge ?

Bonjour, excusez moi mais aurez-vous vu une jeune fille vêtue de bleu avec une chevelure bleue également ?

Non, désolé.

Le rival de Natsu parcourait tout les hôtels de chaque villes qui menaient vers la montagne en questions à la recherche de Jubia. Mais chaque bâtiment étaient une perte de temps, si elle n'avait pas dormis dans un hôtel, alors où ? Grey n'abandonnait pas, il devait lui parler !

La mage de l'océan s'était perdue, sans son sac, elle avait tout perdue.. ses affaires, sa carte, ses provisions. En soupirant Jubia suivait des traces de chariot, peut-être par chance elle arrivera à retrouver son chemin ou bien à rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider.

Ne regardant pas devant-elle, la mage se retrouva dans un endroit très sombre. Jubia fut vite entourait de brigand étrange, au moment pour elle de se défendre avec sa magie, cette dernière tomba vite dans l'inconscience suite à une substance étrange qu'elle ait inhalée.

Hey regarde ce que je viens de trouver !

Oh pas mal, elle me plaît bien celle là !

Les deux hommes rigolaient à en perdre haleines, Jubia toujours inconsciente était attachée par des menottes magique qui empêchait tout utilisateur de magie de s'en servir.

Plusieurs heures passèrent suite à la nuit tombait mais, il faisait particulièrement froid se soir. Jubia revenait peu à peu à elle, installée dans un chalet, la mage regardait toute autour d'elle et essaya de se défaire de ses liens. Impossible, elle trembla de froid mais aussi de peur. Personnes ne savait qu'elle était là. L'ex de Grey entendit des bruits sourd à l'extérieur, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, la mage se leva prête à faire face à celui qui se dirigeait par ici. Le bruit de pas s'arrêta devant la porte, et une seconde plus tard Jubia croyait rêver, la porte recouverte de glace céda en un instant. Avec le brouillard que le froid procurait elle ne vit qu'une silhouette, serait-ce Grey qui l'avait suivis jusqu'ici ?

Grey-sama..

Jubia ?! Jubia qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'a rien ?

Soulagée ou plutôt déçue ? La mage d'eau ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, mais une chose est sur c'est que devant-elle ne se trouvait pas Grey mais Léon Bastia.

Non.. Jubia n'a rien..

Attend je t'enlève ça.

Le mage de glace gela la magie autour de ses poignets et la pris dans ses bras. Ne pouvant pas marcher pour s'échapper d'ici. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, une fois installé au campement de l'aîné du ténébreux. Léon installa la jeune fille et lui donna à manger. Elle le remercia.

Jubia que fait tu ici ?

Jubia est en mission..

Toute seule ? Grey n'est pas venu avec toi !

La mage arrêta de manger, Léon remarqua alors qu'il c'était passait quelque chose entre eux. Elle savait très bien que Léon lisait en elle comme personne, lui qui était éperdument amoureux depuis le premier jour. Cela avait était un amour un sens unique et il le savait, depuis le temps le mage de Lamia Scales c'était fait à l'idée. Mais une chose est sur, qu'importe la personne qui ferait du mal à la mage d'eau en paiera le prix.

Léon s'approcha d'elle, et prit place à ses cotés. Il posa sa main sur la sienne. La mage le regarda à nouveau.

Jubia, qu'est-ce qu'il à fait.. ?

Jubia... Jubia ne veux pas en parler...

D'accord. Je ne te force pas à me le dire.

Léon-sama...

Après l'avoir appelée, Jubia laissa couler ses larmes encore une fois. Le mage de glace la prit aussitôt dans ses bras en la berçant lentement. Après plus d'une heure la mage c'était endormie dans ses bras. Léon la déposa dans sa tente, tandis que lui monta la garde pour lui permettre de se reposer. Au final il n'avait pas appris grand chose, ni sur sa mission ni sur Grey. Le disciple d'Ul savait une chose, il parlerait à son cadet.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Jubia se réveilla en se demandant où avait-elle bien pu atterrir une nouvelle fois. Maintenant bien réveillée elle se rappela qu'elle était en compagnie de l'ami d'enfance du brun. Elle avait tellement de chance, Léon était adorable avec elle. Il lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner rapide, une tasse de café fumante ainsi qu'un croissant qu'il avait apporté pour sa mission.

Merci, Léon-sama.. Jubia à bien dormis.

Ne l'ayant pas vu se lever, le mage se retourna pour lui faire face, avec le levé du soleil juste derrière elle, Jubia était magnifique. Et cela même avec ses cheveux en bataille. Il se ressaisit très vite lorsqu'elle le fixait.

Je suis content que tu ai pu te reposer, j'ai monté la garde. Dis moi Jubia, hier tu m'a dit que tu était en mission. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ?

Jubia à prit cette mission au hasard car elle se trouvait loin de...

La mage ne disait plus rien, son compagnon comprit très vite que c'était de Grey qu'elle parlait. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Je vois, si tu veux comme je ne suis plus très loin de ma mission, tu m'aide à la terminer et on s'occupe de la tienne après.

Jubia serrait heureuse de passer du temps avec Léon-sama.

Alors voilà je vais t'expliquer, sur une montagne de cette région se trouve une substance étrange que je dois faire cesser avant qu'elle ne progresse jusqu'à la ville. Mais la...

La source est inconnue car personne n'est jamais était aussi loin pour en découvrir la cause, Jubia est sur la même mission.

Et bien voilà qui va être vite réglé.

L'élève de Ul, souriait sans le savoir la bleu avait terminée sa phrase. Si la situation était différente il aurait dit que c'était un signe. Jubia rougissait légèrement suite au regard que l'argenté lui donnait, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il voudrait mieux se mettre en route, Jubia aimerais revoir ses amis...

Oui promis, je te conduirai jusqu'à eux une fois terminé.

Après des jours de recherche Grey Fullbuster, n'avait pas retrouvé la mage d'eau. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, le mage de glace prit alors le chemin du retour. Il allait devoir la laisser seule pour le moment et attendre qu'elle soit prête à l'écouter.

Jubia ne respire pas trop ce nuage de fumé, d'accord !

La mage acquiesça en lui souriant, il changeait son humeur sans même le savoir. Le jeune homme lui avait donné un bandana pour qu'elle puisse recouvrir sa bouche. Ça lui faisait du bien d'être en sa compagnie, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas son cadet mais, Léon était très charmant et son comportement en son égard ne la laissa pas indifférente. Il était bien différent de Grey et plus le temps passait plus elle découvrait qu'il y avait du bon d'être en sa compagnie.

Léon-sama regarde ! Ça ne serait pas un puits ?

Oui je crois, allons-y mais fait bien attention où tu met les pieds. Il pourrait y avoir des pièges.

Juste au pied du puits, l'air était si impur et si épaisse qu'il était difficile de respirer, Jubia toussait ainsi que Léon mais il devait détruire ce puits, c'était la source, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Pas étonnant que d'autres mages ne tenaient pas le coup, cette fumée était étrange, comme du poison. Jubia tomba au sol, ses jambes étaient toutes engourdie tandis que Léon ne pouvait rien faire tout seul c'était bien trop puissant. Il porta la bleu pour fuir aussi vite que possible, loin de cette montagne ils avaient inhalés trop de fumée. Arrivés au campement Léon perdit connaissance, juste après avoir envoyé un message magique à sa guilde, rejoignant sa belle dans l'inconscience.

Maître, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous croyez qu'ils vont bientôt se réveiller ?

Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de chose. Si je savais qui était derrière tout ça, je le ferais tourner !

Pendant ce temps c'était l'homme chien qui tournait sans répit, le pauvre. Sherry restait au chevet de son empereur, elle désirait de revoir son mage de glace l'a regardait à nouveau. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que lui et Jubia étaient à Lamia Scales, toujours inconscient.

Sur le chemin du retour, on les a emmenés voir un sorcier spécialiste en magie noir. Après les avoirs examinés pendant deux longues heures, cet homme nous a dit qu'ils devaient se reposer.

D'accord, Jura fait moi ton rapport !

Le plus puissant mage des humains suivait la vieille dame jusqu'à son bureau tandis et Sherry tenait la main de Léon et Yûka surveillait Jubia. Toby quant à lui, se chargea d'envoyer un message à Fairy Tail pour leurs faire part des derniers événements.

Je t'écoute.

/FLASH BACK/

L'équipe de Léon arrivait sur place, détectant une magie noir puissante qui flottait dans l'air. Pas étonnant que le mage de glace ne pouvait rien faire tout seul. La fille aux cheveux rose se pencha vite vers l'argenté.

Oh mon dieu, Léon... Léon tu m'entends ?

Mais que fait la mage d'eau de Fairy Tail ici ?

Yûka regarda le pou de Jubia et de Léon, ils respiraient encore mais très faiblement. Mais que c'était-il passait ici ?

Restaient ici, je vais aller voir en haut de la montagne c'est la que doit se trouver le puits.

Mais Jura attends ! Tu ne peux pas y aller seul.

Toby, tu as vus dans l'état où sont les deux là. Je suis le seul à pouvoir me charger de ça.

Le mage saint ne perdait pas une seule seconde, la fumée progressa rapidement vers la ville. Il devait protéger ces compagnons et ramené au plus vite Léon et Jubia. Après qu'il suivait la fumée qui devenait épaisse, il remarqua dans l'ombre un puits, un puits qui laissa s'échapper des vagues de cette substance. Jura se servit alors de sa magie pour faire apparaître de grande colonnes de bois, qui s'abat sur ce puits en le détruisant du premier coup et en le scellant par la même occasion.

La nature se chargeras de cette fumée.

Il reprit la direction pour rejoindre ses amis, et reprirent tous ensembles le chemin de la guilde. Voilà que cette mission était une victoire, mais à quel prix ?

/FIN DU FLASH BACK/

Tu as fait du bon travail comme toujours, Jura !

En remerciant la vielle Oba Baba, le brun retourna auprès de ses compagnons de route. L'homme chien ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour son ami, d'habitude c'était le mage glacé qui venait à leurs rescousse.

Léon...

Après plusieurs heures a veillés sur eux, Toby et Yûka étaient rentrés chez eux. A quoi bon rester, il fallait qu'il sois d'attaque si malheur arrivé. Jura quant à lui, fit des recherche à la bibliothèque de la guilde sur cette magie. Toujours sa main dans la sienne, la magicienne des marionnette c'était endormie auprès de l'aîné de Grey.

La vision était encore bien flou, le mage de glace ouvrait les yeux difficilement. Où suis-je ? Se demanda t-il, il reconnu avec un peu de temps l'infirmerie de sa guilde. Ses amis sont donc arrivés à temps. Léon regarda tout autour de lui et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, Jubia encore inconsciente dans le lit voisin. Le mage se redressa lentement en grimaçant, ses muscles encore endolorie après les événements. Sherry n'était plus à ses cotés mais il pouvait encore ressentir son parfum dans la pièce, Léon souriait, elle était donc restée à son chevet. L'argenté aurait pu être heureux avec la rose mais ses sentiments pour la bleue ne cessa d'accroître.

Le disciple d'Ul se leva en titubant, il caressa lentement les cheveux de son amie puis allait voir ses compagnons. Léon devait savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

Sherry le vit et elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir sur pied qu'elle le pris dans ses bras, un peu trop fort selon lui, en pleurant. Après l'avoir rassurée et en lui donnant un petit baisé sur le front, Léon allait voir Jura.

Tu est de nouveau sur pied, ça fait plaisir !

Combien de temps ai-je était inconscient ?

Trois long jours.

L'homme chien avait les larmes aux yeux, son meilleur ami était sortit du coma.

Je vois, désolé de vous avoir inquiétés... et le puits ?

Je m'en suis chargé.

Léon le remercia, au moins tout cela n'était pas arrivé pour rien, mais quand est-ce que la mage d'eau sortira du coma ? Il voulait plus que tout revoir ses yeux, il voulait à nouveau l'entendre parler comme elle seule le faisait. Le frère d'arme du ténébreux souriait en y repensant.

Et Jubia ?

On ne sais pas...

Je vais retourner près d'elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme retourna à ses cotés en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il lui prit la main, l'apporta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baisé.

Reviens Jubia, tu dois te réveiller... Tu est plus forte que ça... j'ai besoin de toi...

Il serra sa main et ferma les yeux pour prier. Léon ne savait pas combien de temps il était rester ici, mais la nuit était tombée. Le mage sentit une petite pression contre sa main, et regarda immédiatement l'endormie. Elle ouvrait difficilement les yeux, Léon souriait, Jubia était enfin revenue vers lui. La mage voulait se lever mais deux mains la retenait contre le matelas.

Non Jubia, reste allongée. Tes corps est bien trop faible pour te lever maintenant.

Jub-Jubia à dormis combien de temps ? Pourquoi est-elle à Lamia Scales ?

On s'est évanouis sur la montagne, Jura et les autres nous ont sauvés et nous ont ramenés ici. Trois jours, enfin quatre maintenant se sont écoulés depuis notre arrivés.

Jubia doit avertir sa guilde ! Lucy et les autres vont s'inquiéter...

Chut du calme, c'est déjà fait.

Sa main était toujours dans la sienne, la mage aquatique venait simplement le remarquer. Elle était chaude, loin de ce qu'elle imaginait, la main de Grey était le plus souvent très froide.

Léon fit de léger mouvement pour la détendre, il pouvait voir des petites rougeurs sur ses joues.

Je vais te laisser te reposer et prévenir les autres que tu est réveillée pour qu'il puisse en informer Fairy Tail.

Le mage commença à se lever mais une main attrapa son haut, il regarda son amie qui détourna les yeux.

Jubia aimerait que Léon-sama reste...

Le mage ne disait rien, c'était plus que clair comme demande. Jubia laissa de la place pour le mage de Lamia Scales qui s'installa tout près d'elle. Il mit son bras autour de sa tête pour qu'elle puisse se reposer sur lui.

Jubia est-elle bien ?

Léon parlait comme elle pour la faire rire, c'était un succès, il aimait se son.

Oui Jubia est bien. Merci Léon-sama.

Dis moi Jubia, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que Grey t'a fait..

Le mage de glace essaya à nouveau de lui demander, voir si elle était disposée à lui en dire plus. Ils marchaient tout les deux tranquillement, sous un beau soleil, en direction de Fairy Tail. Après tout Léon avait promis de la ramener, une fois la mission terminée.

La bleutée perdait son sourire, l'argenté s'en voulait immédiatement.

Il a fait du mal, à Jubia...

Comment ça ?

Jubia a vue quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais du se passer...

D'accord, écoute ma belle n'en dit pas plus.

Léon pesta contre son cadet intérieurement, comment pouvait-il faire subir ça à la seule personne qui l'aime ? Enfin qui l'aimait ? L'argenté ne savait pas ce qui l'en était, mais Grey lui donneras des explications. C'était plus que sur !

Léon détourna la discussion vers ses amis pour qu'elle ne pense plus au brun. Pour retrouver son magnifique sourire et ses yeux brillant.

Non loin de là, un dragon slayers faisait encore parler de lui, suivis d'un chat bleu et d'une blonde. Ils couraient en direction du grand arbre pour s'y reposer. Essoufflée, Lucy pesta contre Natsu.

Pourquoi faut-il que tu détruise tout à chaque mission ? Même celle où il n'y a pourtant pas besoin de magie !

Héhé, Oh Lucy allait c'est rigolo !

Aye sir !

Le mage à l'écharpe prit la constellationniste dans ses bras et lui déposa un petit bisou sur ses lèvres, cette dernière rougissait. L'embrasser en public ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Des membres de la guilde pouvaient les voir à tout moment, elle n'avait pas honte de sortir avec lui mais elle ne voulait pas l'annoncer à ses camarades de cette façon.

Alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de se chamailler, Lucy vit sa meilleure au loin, pourquoi était-elle accompagnée de Léon Bastia ? La blondinette abandonna vite les bras de Natsu pour se jeter dans ceux de sa meilleure amie qui tomba par terre sous les yeux surpris du mage à ses cotés.

Oh Jubia ! Tu m'a manquée !

Jubia est désolée...

La mage d'eau fondait en larmes, c'était si bon de retrouver sa Lucy elle avait tellement besoin d'elle. Natsu les rejoignait et fit une poignet de main à Léon en remerciant d'avoir veillé sur leur camarade.

Makarof nous à tout dit, merci.

C'est normal, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça.

Le mage de glace ne quittait pas des yeux sa bleue, elle pleurait dans les bras de la blonde qui elle aussi perdit des perles salées. Revenant à la réalité Léon demanda à Natsu où était Grey.

Je ne sais pas, après.. après ce qu'il c'est passé il n'est venu que très peu à la guilde.

Jubia n'a pas voulus m'expliquer mais... pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça au nom de mon cadet ce n'est pas pour rien...

De t'avoir à ses cotés lui fait du bien Léon, elle à retrouver un peu de couleur et de joie dans son regard.

Le mage de Lamia Scales acquiesça, c'est vrai qu'il lui donnait du réconfort mais ça fonctionnait dans l'autre sens également.

Les deux amies se racontaient les dernières nouvelles qui c'étaient passés, chacune de leurs cotés, tandis qu'une silhouette ce dessinait au loin et elle se dirigea par ici. Jubia se raidit, le ténébreux, son ex petit ami arrivait. La mage s'installa près de Lucy, comme pour se protéger.

Grey était heureux ? De la revoir, elle était sain et sauf. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier ressentir une pointe de jalousie, d'agacement de la voir accompagnée de Léon. Une fois arrivé à leurs hauteur, Grey osa demander à Jubia de le suivre.

Jubia n'en à pas envie... elle ne veux plus voir Grey-sama...

Mais Jub' il faut bien qu'on en parle, tu seras obligée de me croiser on est dans la même guilde.

Jubia changera de guilde si il le faut !

Jubia.. non tu ne peux pas partir...

La copine de Natsu avait prononcée ces mots au bord des larmes, si son amie partait de Fairy Tail, Lucy ne pourra jamais le pardonner au mage de glace.

Grey s'en voulait de lui avoir fait subir ça, sa bleue ne lui permettait pas de se justifier. Natsu jusque là regardait simplement la scène devant lui tandis que Léon de son cotés serra les poings.

Grey, que lui a tu fait ?

Mais rien ! Enfin..

Écoute Grey je l'ai retrouvée à faire une mission toute seule des plus dangereuse qui sois ! Dans un état impossible, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, Alors Grey que lui a tu fait ? Et je te conseil de me répondre !

Le plus jeune des mages de glace n'avait jamais vu son aîné dans cet état, il est vrai qu'il était amoureux de sa Jub' mais elle, Jubia aimait Grey. Du moins il voulait encore y croire.

J'ai revu Ultia.

A ce nom, la mage d'eau se raidit une fois de plus. Des flashs lui revint en mémoire, voyant son brun allongé auprès de cette fille. Léon n'en revenait pas, bien sur ça ne pouvait-être qu'à cause de la fille d'Ul. Il fixa Grey, voilà que dans sa tête il repense à comment ces deux là étaient proche et ne pouvaient pas se séparer bien longtemps. L'aîné avait peur de comprendre, il dirigea son regard sur Jubia, il en était sur maintenant Grey avait dépassé les bornes.

Le plus grand des disciples d'Ul fonça sur son cadet, et lui mis un poing tellement fort que Grey tomba au sol. Jubia cria de surprise.. elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se battent pour elle... la mage ne voulait pas que deux frères se battent c'était bien trop triste. La dragon slayers ne fit aucun geste, se disant que Grey méritait de recevoir une leçon, et Léon était mieux placés pour la lui donner. Même si Natsu en rêvait depuis qu'il à su la vérité.

Le ténébreux se releva doucement en regardant son frère d'un regard noir.

Tu crois que j'ai prémédité ce qui allait ce passer, Léon ? Tu crois que j'ai voulu lui faire du mal intentionnellement ?

Tu savais pertinemment que Jubia est amoureuse de toi comme personne ne le pourrais jamais ! Pas même Ultia ! Tu recommence tes conneries Grey ! Il suffit que tu l'a revoit pour coucher avec elle !

Oui c'est arrivé ! Et bien quoi, on revient en arrière et on efface pour recommencer ? Jubia ne devait pas se trouver là ! Elle ne devait pas voir ça !

Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? Que tu l'aurais fait dans son dos sans même le lui dire ? A chaque fois que cette femme est dans les parages, je ne te reconnais plus Grey, faire autant de mal à une personne, ce n'est pas toi !

Je veux juste en parler avec Jub', je suis sur qu'une fois qu'elle saura la vérité on pourras reprendre sur de bonne ba...

Un autre poing fini sur le visage du brun, Léon continua de lui verser les coups tout en prononçant ces paroles.

TU TE FOUS DE MOI, GREY ? COMMENT TU PEUX LA TRAHIR ET REVENIR JUSTE APRES COMME SI DE RIEN N'ETAIT ! JUBIA T'A ATTENDUE ASSEZ LONGTEMPS JE CROIS, TU LUI DONNE UNE CHANCE ET TU LUI FAIS CE COUP DEGUEULASSE ! ELLE EN SOUFFRE BORDEL, TU NE LE VOIS DONC PAS ! COMMENT TU PEUX CROIRE QU'ELLE REVIENDRA VERS TOI LORSQU'ELLE SAURAS LA VERITE ? TU L'A FAIT UNE FOIS, TU POURRAIT LE REFAIRE DEMAIN, LE MOIS PROCHAIN ! ELLE MERITE TELLEMENT MIEUX QUE TOI !

Ah quelqu'un comme toi peut-être !

Les coups ne finissaient pas de tomber, Grey participait lui aussi. Ils étaient recouvert de sang suite à leurs blessures ci et là. Jubia pleurait ne supportant pas ce qu'elle voyait, elle prit la suite loin d'ici et Lucy partit à sa poursuite tandis que Natsu s'occupait d'arrêter « ce massacre ».

La blondinette s'installait aux cotés de Jubia sur son canapé, toujours en pleure. Pourquoi fallait-il que les deux hommes auquel elle tenait particulièrement se battent et surtout devant elle ? La mage d'eau ne supportait pas ses souvenirs qui ne revenaient sans cesse. Lucy posa sa main sur la sienne afin de l'apaiser un peu, doucement elle prit la parole.

Jubia... tu est sur que partir était la solution ?

Jubia reniflait et s'essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir que son amie lui tendait. Elle serra les replis de sa robe, tandis que la mage céleste attendait une réponse, la bleu mit ses jambes contre elle et posa la tête sur ses genoux, cachant ainsi ses yeux.

Jubia... Jubia ne sais plus...

T'inquiète pas ma belle, prend ton temps on est tranquille ici.. dans le pire des cas seul Natsu pourrait débarquer.

Un sourire aux lèvre, la blonde pensa à son dragon. Saura t-il résonnait les mages de glaces ? Après tout il s'agissait tout de même du fils d'Ignir, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de soucis.

Je sais que tu ne le veux pas mais.. Jubia tu va devoir laisser Grey te parler, tu ne pourras pas continuer comme ça... ça seras invivable pour vous deux à la longue...

La mage aquatique grimaça, elle savait que son amie avait raison mais... elle ne supporterait pas d'être de nouveau seul avec l'exhibitionniste. La bleue resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes, Lucy le remarqua très vite et s'empressa d'ajouter qu'elle sera là quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne l'à laissera pas seule avec lui.

Il n'y à plus grand chose à faire..

Comment ça ?

Jubia l'a dit tout à l'heure.. elle va quitter Fairy Tail...

La blonde s'installa en face d'elle, assise sur sa table basse pour bien établir le contact visuel.

Écoute Jubia, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, il y a Gajeel, Mira et moi ! Comment on va faire nous sans toi ?

Jubia le sais, et elle sait aussi que vous allez très bien vous en sortir sans elle.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras par la suite ? Où logeras tu ? Fairy Hills ne te serra plus ouvert...

Jubia se débrouillera !

Quitte à partir, tu viendra habiter avec moi ! Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule dehors, il en est hors de question !

Les deux filles continuaient de discuter sur l'avenir, tandis que du coté des garçons Grey était reparti, chez lui ou ailleurs ? Personnes ne le savais. Léon avait du mal à marcher, soutenue par Natsu il reprit la route. Le rose l'emmena chez lui pour l'aider à le soigner, Happy l'aida comme il pouvait.

Où est-elle partie ?

Elles sont sans doute chez Lucy.

Grimaçant, le dragon déposa le mage de glace sur son sofa. Il disparaît pendant quelques minutes, Léon se tenait les côtes et essaya de se redresser. Natsu revenait avec une bassine et de l'eau ainsi que des bandages en s'excusant de ne pas avoir plus. Pour tous ce qui était blessure Natsu allait plutôt à la guilde.

C'est pas grave, sa iras mieux d'ici quelques jours. J'en ai connu d'autre.

Happy va me chercher une serviette chaude.

Aye sir !

Essaie d'enlever ton haut.

Léon s'exécuta, se trouvant torse nu devant un mage de Fairy Tail... Léon aurait préféré Jubia que l'abruti de service.

Ça va peut-être faire mal.

Son corps était recouvert d'hématomes, Grey ne s'était pas retenus sur ce coup là. Natsu, apprenti infirmier soigna du mieux qu'il pouvait, son ami ? Après plusieurs bandages sur son torse ainsi que son bras en écharpe, Natsu s'occupa de lui bander le tour de la tête. Avec un sourire idiot, il ajouta.

Voilà tu est prêt pour Halloween !

Super ! Je ne savais pas en quoi me déguiser en plus !

Les deux hommes rigolaient, ça faisait du bien de détendre l'atmosphère. Le regard du mage de Lamia Scales se fit sérieux.

Je veux voir Jubia, peut tu m'y emmener s'il te plaît Natsu ?

Jubia ne comprend pas... pourquoi Grey-sama a t-il fait ça ?

Je ne sais pas, seul lui pourra te donner la réponse..

Mais... mais Jubia ne sais plus, elle ne pourras jamais lui pardonner... Jubia ne sais plus du tout où elle en est...

Comment ça ?

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail étaient toujours dans la même position, la bleutée posa son regard sur le ciel gris par la fenêtre comme si elle fixait quelque chose de lointain.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Bien sur que tu ne pourras pas lui pardonner ! C'est ignoble ce qu'il t'a fait !

Jubia le sais... elle sais aussi que son cœur le réclame... mais...

C'est normal, depuis le temps que tu l'aime ton cœur y ai encore accroché. Il faudra du temps.

Non Jubia veux dire qu'elle ne sais plus de qui elle est vraiment amoureuse... de Grey-sama ou de Léon-sama...

Sur cette dernière phrase, Lucy restait bouche-bée. Léon ? Depuis quand avait-il cette place là dans son cœur ? Lorsque l'on parle du loup, on y voit la queue ! Les garçons avaient débarqués dans l'appartement, sans même frapper, et l'aîné du brun avait entendu ce que la mage d'eau avait dit.

Jubia releva la tête, n'entendant plus son amie lui parlait. Lorsqu'elle suivit du regard la direction de celui de la blonde, la bleue compris très vite. Ses joues rosissaient tellement vite, mais que faisait Léon ici ? Il n'aurait jamais du entendre ça ! Elle cacha son visage, rouge de honte dans ses mains.

Tandis que Léon avait encore du mal à y croire, sans se soucier de Natsu et de Lucy il se dirigea vers celle dont il était amoureux. Lucy fit un coup de coude à son copain pour lui faire comprendre de sortir pour les laisser seuls.

Jubia est désolée..

Mais pourquoi enfin ?

Elle releva ses prunelles vers lui pour enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Il était vraiment beau lui aussi. Jubia avait tant de chance d'avoir ces deux hommes dans sa vie. Quoi que...

la mage grimaçait, ce qu'elle voyait l'a mettait très mal, se sentant coupable elle s'excusa.

C'est la faute de Jubia... Léon-sama est blessé...

Oh ça ! Mais c'est rien, regarde !

L'idiot leva son bras en écharpe pour lui faire voir que ce n'était pas grave mais la douleur le lança tellement vite qu'il grimaça. La mage d'eau rigola légèrement mais perdit vite son sourire.

Grey l'a mérité tu sais... je suis désolé que tu ai vu ça... mais je ne pouvait pas me contenir pas après ce qu'il a dit.

Mais Grey-sama t'a fait du mal à toi aussi...

Moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est que tu aille de l'avant et si il le faut je t'y aiderais de n'importe quel façon qui soit Jubia !

Le regard qu'il lui donnait la faisait rougir, l'intensité de ses yeux était forte. Ce qu'il avait dit résonnait comme une promesse que seule la mort pouvait rompre. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tombée amoureuse de lui à la place du ténébreux ? Sa aurait était tellement plus simple.

Jubia va quitter Fairy Tail. Grey-sama seras toujours là, il essayera de lui parler à chaque fois qu'il en auras l'occasion.

Veux-tu venir à Lamia Scales ?

La mage aquatique était surprise par sa demande mais aussi très touchée. Pour le moment elle ne voulait plus faire partie d'une guilde, Jubia voulait se remettre tranquillement au calme et en sécurité. Elle lui faisait part de sa réponse et ensuite les deux amis revenaient près d'eux.

Une semaine était passée, Jubia avait quittée la guilde non sans des larmes de ses amis et de son père. Triste de perdre sa fille. Makarof avait également puni Grey qui était devenu plus froid qu'avant, heureusement pour lui Erza était de son coté. Tous de la guilde, enfin seulement ceux qui savait la vérité était froid avec lui. Une chose étant, la guilde était bien plus calme. Sauf lorsque Natsu, fidèle à lui même déclencha une bataille avec Grey. L'habitude ne changeait pas. Gajeel avait prit l'exhibitionniste à part un soir et l'avait prévenu que si il essaya ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, de reparler à sa meilleure amie, il lui exploserait la tête.

La mage aquatique était installée chez Lucy comme à sa demande, s'occupant comme elle le pouvait. Elle avait parfois la visite de Léon, tout deux s'étaient rapprochés. Après plusieurs tentatives du jeune homme, la bleue avait fini par accepter sa demande de sortir pour une soirée.

Jubia laisse moi m'occuper de ta coiffure !

La mage constellationniste avait pris sa journée pour préparer son amie, Jubia sortait enfin avec Léon pour la soirée ! Lucy était heureuse de la voir comme ça, son sourire était revenue, elle ne parlait pratiquement plus du ténébreux. Jubia rendait visite de temps en temps à la guilde lorsque Grey n'y était pas.

Jubia va être en retard, Lucy !

C'est pas grave, les demoiselles doivent se faire attendre ! C'est la règle !

Après une heure d'attente, Le mage de glace pensait réellement que son invitée ne viendrait pas. Mais il ne perdait pas espoirs, le mage continuerait d'attendre, ça en valait la peine selon lui.

Il était en bas de chez Lucy, à faire les cents pas. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte il resta bouche-bée. Léon croyait rêver, Jubia était juste la devant lui, telle une princesse qui sortait d'un compte de fée. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Vêtue d'une robe bleu marine étroite pour le buste, ce qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Les manches redescendaient sur ses bras, recouverts d'un châle blanc. La robe tombait jusqu'à ses genoux d'où on pouvait voir un coté fendue lorsqu'elle marchait. Légèrement maquillée, et coiffée d'une tresse mise sur un seul coté de sa tête laissant des mèches rebelles s'échapper.

Le mage de glace revenait très vite à lui, lorsqu'elle avait prononcée son nom plusieurs fois.

Tu est vraiment magnifique.

Jubia est vraiment désolée de l'attente, mais Lucy a vou...

Aucune importance !

Il lui avait coupé la parole, en cet instant il aurait pu attendre même deux heures que ça n'aurait rien changé pour lui. La jeune fille rougissait, c'était la première fois qu'elle osait se vêtir comme ça. Et puis l'homme qui se tenait devant elle était vraiment élégant.

Léon portait une chemise blanche avec les trois premiers boutons du haut défait ce qui pouvait laisser deviner la forme de ses muscles. Une cravate pas du tout serrée était à son cou, son pantalon était d'un bleu très clair lui arrivant légèrement sous la taille avec une ceinture en cuir noir.

Jubia rougissait en se mordant la lèvre, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle le dévorer des yeux, entièrement. Léon l'avait remarqué, des petites rougeurs était apparue sur ses joues. Lui offrant son bras.

On y va, mademoiselle ?

Souriante, elle accepta ce geste et suivait le pas. A la fenêtre Lucy n'avait pas perdue une miette de leurs rencontre, ils faisait un merveilleux et magnifique petit couple.

La soirée était parfaite, ils discutaient de tout sur le chemin mais Léon lui faisait aussi des blagues et il se comporter vraiment en idiot parfois. Ce qui avait le don de faire rire la jeune fille, le mage ne se lasserai jamais de se son. Il ferait tout pour l'entendre à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Le restaurant était ni trop chic ni trop banal, le calme y régnait et c'était très agréable. Le temps passait très vites, plus vites qu'il croyait. Sortant du restaurant, il faisait très froid vu l'heure tardive. La blondinette devait certainement déjà dormir étant donné qu'elle avait une mission très tôt demain matin.

Jubia ne vas pas pouvoir rentrer.. Lucy dort, elle part en mission très tôt demain et elle ne veux pas la réveiller...

Tu veux... tu veux dormir chez moi, je dormirais sur le canapé.

Toute intimidé l'ancienne mage de Fairy Tail acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire, lui offrant son bras à nouveau, Léon l'emmena à son domicile.

Après toi.

Léon s'effaça pour laisser la bleutée pénétrer dans son appartement. C'était mignon, très peu de décoration. Un autre point en commun avec son cadet. Il débarrassa le canapé de ses affaires et ramena un oreiller ainsi qu'une couverture.

Voilà, tu peux t'installer. Ma chambre est juste là, si tu veux prend un de mes t-shirts dans le placard pour dormir, sa sera mieux que ta robe.

M-Merci...

Jubia entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle, Léon de son coté avait ouvert sa chemise et avait retiré son pantalon. Préparant ainsi son « lit ». La mage ouvrait le placard, elle rougissait, mettre un vêtement d'un garçon c'était... vraiment intime. Même avec Grey elle ne l'avait pas fait. La meilleure amie de la blonde savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, dormir avec sa robe, serait vraiment inconfortable. Laissant glisser sa robe le long de son corps elle enleva son soutien gorge et enfila un t-shirt noir. Fermant les yeux, Jubia profita de l'odeur qui s'en échappait.

Jubia j'ai oublié de te donner... merde désolé !

Le mage de glace était rentré dans sa chambre sans frapper, l'habitude d'être seul sûrement. Devant lui se trouvait sa belle mage, vêtue uniquement de son t-shirt lui arrivant juste en dessous de ses fesses. Léon la regarda de haut en bas ne pouvant pas dévier le regard, Jubia rougissait fortement, elle n'osait pas parler. Le mage remarqua que le symbole de Fairy Tail ne se trouvait plus sur sa cuisse. Elle était magnifique. Quant à elle le voir dans cette tenue c'était assez difficile, elle parcourait son corps musclé du regard. Sans pouvoir se contenir, sans être maître de son corps, Jubia avait retenue son hôte qui avait commencé à repartir conscient de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise. Léon se retourna après avoir sentit une petite pression sur sa chemise déboutonnée. Il pouvait voir Jubia et ses joues rosies tout près de lui.

Jub..

Mais des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, la mage aquatique lui donna un tendre baisé. Léon ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais si il était bien sur d'une chose c'est que la femme qui l'aimait était dans sa chambre, légèrement vêtue et contre ses lèvres. Il n'y avait plus à réfléchir.

Le disciple de Ul posa ses mains sur ses reins les pressant un peu contre les siens, un petit son sortit de la bouche de son invitée. Il comprit très vite qu'elle appréciait, en bougeant ses mains vers ses fesses pour les malaxer, Jubia sentit quelque chose contre son ventre et elle souriait contre ses lèvres en même temps qu'elle lui attrapait ses cheveux en griffant son cuir chevelu. Elle gagna un grognement de son mage. Léon glissa sa langue contre ses lèvres lui demandant l'autorisation, la bleue le lui donna rapidement. Sa langue dansait avec la sienne, donnant plus d'intensité au niveau de ses mains. Par manque d'air il cessa le baisé, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la bleue qui reflétaient le désir.

Tu est sur ?

Elle lui caressa ses cheveux emmêlant une mèche autour de son doigt, descendant par la même occasion une main sur son torse pour dessiner le contour de ses muscles. Le mage de glace frissonna sous ses caresses, il avait du mal à se contenir mais il voulait savoir avant si c'était vraiment ce que l'ex de son cadet désirait vraiment.

Jubia en est sur... elle à choisi, Jubia veux Léon-sama...

Il positionna ses mains sous ses fesses pour la porter, la jeune fille entoura ces hanches de ses jambes ce qui les fait frémir tout les deux, suite au contact de leurs intimités. Léon l'embrassa de nouveau et la posa délicatement sur son lit, se positionnant entre ses jambes. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux pour une première soirée avec sa belle mage, il comptait bien lui donner tout le plaisir qu'elle méritait.

NATSU, HAPPY ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

La mage des clés courraient après son copain et son chat bleu, furieuse, l'appartement était sans dessus dessous. Le dragon slayers avait eu la magnifique idée de faire un concours de qui serait le meilleur pour faire griller le poisson. Mais à l'intérieur ce n'était pas du tout intelligent, les rideaux était en cendre et certain meuble était bon pour aller à la déchetterie.

Vite Happy on s'en va !

Aye Sir !

Le chat volant prit Natsu et s'envola par la fenêtre pour échapper à la tornade.

Voilà que deux mois étaient passés depuis le départ de Jubia, Natsu et Lucy avaient rendus public leurs relation. Plus d'un mage étaient choqués, comment Lucy pouvait supporter un garçon pareil et puis Natsu ? Lui comment avait-il fait pour faire la différence entre l'amitié et l'amour, idiot comme il était. Les deux mages s'étaient pris un petit appartement en commun mais il ne restait jamais, « en état » d'où pourquoi Lucy criait encore et encore.

Jubia était restait dans l'ancien appartement de sa meilleure amie, de temps en temps Léon venait passer quelques jours avec elle entre deux missions. Ces deux là vivaient une relation depuis leurs première sortie en tête à tête, Jubia ne pensait plus à Grey enfin il lui arrivait quelque fois de le croiser à la guilde lors de ses visites mais elle ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Ce dernier avait appris pour son aîné et la bleue, le brun avait du mal à l'imaginer, elle qui lui courrait tout le temps après, maintenant plus rien. Il revoyait Ultia quelques fois pendant ses missions solo.

Quant à Gajeel, il avait aussi prévenu Léon que si il faisait du mal à sa meilleure amie il allait en payer le prix fort ! Avec des sueurs froide l'argenté lui avait garantie que jamais il ne la ferait souffrir, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Cette « rencontre » avait fini autour d'un verre au bar de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Le plus grand des mage de glace avait une nouvelle fois proposé à sa copine si elle voulait rejoindre Lamia Scales mais elle avait gentiment refusée, ayant trouvée un petit travail en tant que fleuriste dans la ville de Crocus. Certes elle avait beaucoup de chemin à faire tout les jours mais en rentrant chez elle, elle passa voir Léon à la guilde comme c'était sur son chemin.

Le travail de mage lui manquait mais, de temps en temps pendant son temps libre elle accompagnait Natsu, Happy et Lucy en mission.

Un nouveau jour commençait au royaume de Fiore, le soleil étant bien haut dans le ciel. Jubia, à la boutique, prépara les étalages de fleurs et de plantes en fredonnant, c'était une magnifique journée ! Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Léon Bastia et la bleue avait prévue un dîner de roi, qu'elle avait commandée bien sur étant donné ses talents culinaires, et une petite surprise pour le dessert.

Sortant différents bouquets, et pots de fleurs elle remarqua alors que les fleurs sur les étalages installés un peu plus tôt à l'extérieur étaient toutes fanées. Du brouillard noir sortait de chaque bouche d'égout dans toute la ville de Crocus, Jubia avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le brouillard se transformait en un immense nuage épais, l'air devenait irrespirable. Tout les habitants toussaient et s'évanouissaient les uns après les autres, l'ancienne mage n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit que des bombes un peu partout dans la ville explosaient.

La ville de Crocus était désormais une ville détruite, condamnée, si ce n'était pas avec les explosions... le brouillard toxique qui se répandait dans chaque rues s'en chargerait.


End file.
